Fearlessly and Forever
by DaneeGetLikeMe
Summary: Cheerio!kurt Football!blaine The first time Blaine and Kurt look into each other's eyes, sparks fly. What happens when these two worlds collide and two unlikely people, more unlikely than Kurt and Blaine, come together to break them apart? Will Kurt and Blaine be able to stick together while they are being attacked by outside forces? True love conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel thought he had it all. He had lots of friends, he was the captain of the Cheerios!, he was a member of the Glee club. What more could he want? Oh wait, there was one thing that Kurt wanted but didn't have. A boyfriend.

He longed for that person who he could talk to and tell his secrets to. That person who he could love and could love him back, the person he could walk down the hall with holding his hand and stealing kisses in the hallway between classes. He wanted to receive flirty texts in the middle of class and at night that would give him butterflies until he saw his boyfriend. That's what Kurt wanted, but there wasn't a boy in his high school who was like that. There wasn't a boy who played for his team.

But things change. It's Kurt's junior year of high school and things could happen that will make him think that love is possible for him.

Blaine Anderson always thought he would never fall for a guy, until he did when he was 12. That was short lived when he got the living crap beat out of him for it, from his peers and his father. The best thing for him to do was to go back in the closet and try to like girls again. That sucked for him because he was never physically attracted to them like he was to males.

When he switched schools in the ninth grade he was happy to be surrounded by all males, but they were never really his type, so he was just content in their company. Then when he turned 16 and was in the tenth grade, he transferred from his all boy's school to a public school where he became the captain of the football team. Other than that he stayed low-key, receiving lots of looks from different females who wanted to be with him, but he never wanted any of them.

Kurt and Blaine never noticed each other until the beginning of their junior years.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Welcome to English 11!" Mr. Johnson the English teacher said from the front of his classroom.

The students were sitting at their desks, on their phones and interacting with people they haven't seen all summer and making new friends.

In the back right corner sat Kurt Hummel and next to him Blaine Anderson. They had never met although they have both been at McKinley for almost a year now. Kurt was texting his bestfriend Rachel, talking to her about plans for lunch. Blaine was in his own little world, drawing up plans for football practice.

"To kick this class off, we are going to do an ice breaker! Partner up with the person next to you and ask him or her the questions I have put on the board," Mr. Johnson said.

Groans escaped the teenager's mouths, but they turned to face their partners. This would be the first time that Blaine and Kurt have ever set eyes on each other.

Kurt looked at the board one final time before he turned to look at Blaine.

"So what is your name?" Kurt asked.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Blaine smiled at Kurt and it mezmorized the boy even more than his sparkling golden eyes. Kurt blushed, causing Blaine to lose his train of thought and to stammer over his answer.

"Um, I, my name is Blaine Anderson. A-and yours is what?"

Kurt wrote down what Blaine said and then looked back up at him. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Okay, Kurt. Next question." Blaine looked at the board for several long seconds before looking back at Kurt. "Um, how long have you been here? At McKinley I mean."

Kurt giggled softly at that. "Since seventh grade. You?"

Blaine jotted down Kurt's answer. "Since last year."

Kurt's eyes got big with wonderment. "I've never seen you around and I practically know everybody in this hell hole."

"I kept to myself when I got here. I was kind of shy and scared of being back in the public school system so I kept a low profile," Blaine shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh okay. Well, next question. How old are you?"

"16 and you?"

"17, I'll be 18 in May," he smiled, as if he needed to add that piece of information. "You are a bit young to be in English 11."

"I skipped a grade. I went to an all-boys boarding school before here and we were doing work that was above our grade level so when my mom put me in here, my transcripts said I had already taken all the classes required of me as a sophomore here, so here I am, as a junior," he smiled.

That smile made Kurt melt on the inside. What was it about this boy that gave Kurt Goosebumps? Both boys finished their questions and then it was time to present the information that they gathered.

"Okay, Kurt Blaine will you please share," Mr. Johnson instructed from his desk.

Kurt stood up and began reading from his paper. "This is Blaine Anderson, he's 16 and a junior. He went to an all-boys school for ninth grade and apparently was doing tenth grade work. He came here in tenth grade and was kind of shy and low key last year. Um, he has a brother name Cooper who is a 'dick wad.' His father is dead, he died when Blaine was in ninth grade, his mother remarried last year and is currently pregnant with twins. Oh and he's the captain of the football team."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. Mr. Anderson you're next."

"Okay, this is Kurt Hummel, he's 17 and a junior. He has been at McKinley since seventh grade. His mom died when he was eight and his dad got married to Carole Hudson, Finn's mom, making them step brothers. Um, he is the only child, but now he has Finn as his brother. He is between being popular and not, but he loves what he has going for him. And he's the captain of the Cherrios!"

Everybody in the room murmured different things. The captain of the football team and the captain of the cheerleading squad are the same sex? Rumors of this will be going around about these two before the days over.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the first day went by slowly. Kurt couldn't help but think about Blaine through his morning classes and then he came face-to-face with Blaine again in his History class, where they again sat next to each other.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine said softly as they took their seats.

Blaine's voice sent Kurt into a frenzy and made him drop his bag and phone. Both boys scrambled to pick up the discarded items. Blaine got to them first and picked up his things and placed them on the desk.

"I'm sorry, your phone screen cracked," Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked at the cracked screen on his iPhone 5 and sighed. "I wanted a new phone anyway."

"I-I can buy you a new phone if you like," his voice was almost a whisper.

Kurt sat down and pondered that request, it would be nice but he barley knew the boy. And it was the fact that Blaine was captain of the football and Kurt was captain of the Cheerios!, and a male. Them together could ruin Blaine's rep.

"No, it's fine. I'll just go to the mall after school Friday and buy a new one," he smiled weakly.

"No, no, it's my fault that you dropped it. I insist on buying a new one, so I'm going with you to the mall to buy you a new phone," Blaine said, with such finality in his voice, ending the conversation.

Kurt blushed as the sternness in his voice. He had never been talked to like that from somebody as hot as Blaine. Kurt wanted to object but there was really no use.

Blaine smiled at him and winked. "It's a date," he whispered.

Kurt looked at him and felt an unexplainable smile spread across his face. He really wanted to object to this proposed 'date.' How did Blaine know Kurt was gay? Hell how did Kurt know Blaine was gay?

"Okay, welcome to Modern World History. Everything we study will be from the year 1900 up until current events. We will touch heavily on the Holocaust, Civil Rights Movement, the current election and many more things. Right now I want you to pair up and find out a little bit about your partner," Mrs. Johnson, the History teacher instructed.

Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed. They already knew enough about each other so there was no point in doing this assignment.

So Kurt took this opportunity to ask about this supposed 'date' he had with Blaine on Friday.

"So, when you say 'date?'"

Blaine chuckled a little and that sent chills up and down Kurt's spine. "It means I'm taking you out and I'm paying."

"We're two guys though. Two guys don't go on dates," he said. The words stung on his tongue because he knew he wasn't that kind of guy.

"Oh, so what I heard about you is incorrect?" Blaine asked, kind of looking down.

"That depends, what did you hear about me?" Kurt asked, his curiosity peeking.

"I heard about some extremely hot guy who was the captain of the Cheerios!, who was gay," he whispered.

Kurt smiled internally. "Oh. But you're not."

Blaine looked hurt. How could he just assume that if he just asked Kurt out on a date? "If that's so, then why did I ask you out?"

Kurt blushed harshly and looked down embarrassed.

"But you know going out with me can hurt your rep as captain of the Titans," Kurt was close to tears.

"Shh, we'll figure that out," Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked at him and smiled slightly. This boy was willing to risk everything for him, but he just met him a few hours ago.

Wow.


	3. Chapter 3

All week Kurt was anticipating Friday. He didn't know what to expect, he wasn't even sure if Blaine was serious. Since his phone screen was shattered, he couldn't even text him, so he was only about to talk to him during school.

The week went by slow for Blaine. The only distraction he had was football practice, where all the guys were talking about all the different girls they have slept with over the summer and which Cheerio looked the best in her uniform. Blaine so wanted to say Kurt looked really amazing in his uniform, but he knew he couldn't so he wouldn't get the holy shot beat out of him, so he kept it to himself.

When Friday finally came, both boys felt giddy around each other.

"Hey Anderson, are you going Puck's party tonight?" Sam Evans asked the star quarterback.

"I can't," was his simple answer as he was headed to his History class.

"Why not? It's the biggest party of the year," Sam protested.

Blaine looked at his friend in wonderment. Just because he was the captain of the football team, didn't mean he have to go to the damn party.

"I have plans with somebody," Blaine explained, a small attitude in his voice.

"Bring them to the party," Sam replied.

"I don't know if they would want to come."

"Everybody will notice if the captain and quarterback isn't there," Sam argued.

"Damn it! Fine, I'll be there," he yelled and stormed off to class.

He really didn't want to go to the party because it's going to be a big ass orgy. Everybody would be drinking and making out, and he would be forced to make out with some girl that he may or may not even know.

Maybe Kurt wouldn't want to go, but wait, its Puck's party. Meaning, both the football team and the Cheerios would be there. Shit.

Blaine got in class and put his head down. He didn't want to talk to anybody, he was pissed that his after school plans were not going to go as planned.

Kurt came in the room and looked at Blaine, with worry on his face.

"Blaine?" his voice conveyed his worried.

Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes were sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down at his desk.

Blaine sighed and pulled out his notebook and scrawled something on it and passed it to Kurt.

_We have to change our plans for tonight –B_

Kurt looked at the sentence over and over again and didn't fully grasp what he was trying to say.

**What do you mean? –K**

He passed the notebook back to Blaine and waited for a written response. What was really seconds, felt like hours to Kurt.

_Puck is throwing a party tonight, and since I'm the quarterback, I have to go L -B_

Kurt pouted as he read the message. Wait, that party was tonight? Shit, he had to be there because he's head Cheerio. Shit. Shit. Shit.

**I forgot about that damn party. Maybe we can go out tomorrow –K**

Kurt slid the notebook back and put his head down on his desk.

Blaine slid the notebook back to him quickly.

_I guess, but I was really looking forward for tonight -B_

Kurt smiled at the message before he wrote back.

**We have the party ;) -K**

_You know nothing can transpire between us at the party because we're both males –B_

**I know, tomorrow should be fun then –K**

_Okay, will you survive without a phone for another day? –B_

**I'll live J -K**

Blaine looked at him and smiled. Kurt returned the smile, but it soon faded when Karofsky came in the room.

Hiding whatever they had from him was crucial, and they knew it. But it was hard when they had such great chemistry only after a few days of knowing each other.

* * *

It was finally time for the party and neither boy wanted to go dateless. Partly because they were the most popular males in the school and partly because they never went to parties dateless.

Kurt was dressed smartly in some extremely tight skinny jeans and a red button down. His date, a guy by the name of Chandler, was dressed sexier with a pair of overly tight skinny jeans and an extremely tight grey t shirt that showed off his abs perfectly.

Chandler had a huge crush on Kurt, but he wasn't somebody Kurt could be in a relationship with. Chandler was the person that Kurt turned to when he wanted to feel good. Never for relationship purposes or even sexual releases. Chandler didn't care why Kurt called or when he called, he was willing to do anything for the boy. So when Kurt called and asked him to be his date to Puck's party, of course he was on board with the idea. Anything to see Kurt dressed in such tight clothes and possibly somebody to make out with.

Blaine on the other hand, wasn't too fond of his choice of date. His date was the second most popular Cheerio and sometimes best friend Quinn Fabray. Quinn was the girl who everybody wanted to be and every guy wanted to date, except Blaine Anderson. He knew too much about her, and didn't want the emotional toll of being her boyfriend.

Blaine was dressed down in snug fitting jeans and white t shirt under a blue cardigan. While Quinn, who was trying desperately to match her date, had on skinny jeans with a blue sweater. Quinn relished at the thought of being able to make out with Blaine, while that thought made his stomach turn.

Quinn and Blaine had known each other since they were young. Blaine's mom and Quinn's mom are best friends so, the kids had to endure a many play dates that Quinn looked forward to and Blaine dreaded. Not saying Quinn is a bad person, she's just so desperate to be loved that she will do about anything to get what she wants, which makes her seem and sound easy. Blaine hated that about her.

Both couple's arrived at the party five minutes apart.

Once Blaine and Kurt, the party was ready to begin and the drinks were being passed around like there was no tomorrow. Everybody was drinking making out with the person nearest to them. Once Chandler was drunk enough, and Kurt was deeply buzzed, they started kissing hungrily. The sight of Kurt kissing made Blaine super jealous. To get over his drunken jealousy he began making out with Quinn. That sight made Kurt stop kissing the other boy and stare intently at Blaine.

Was this how their relationship was going to be? Was this how it was going to be when they went to parties? Each making out with somebody else who wasn't them? Would they have to endure this powerful jealously feeling for their whole relationship?

But what relationship? They haven't been on a date yet, they haven't declared what this was yet. But it still felt horrible that they were kissing other people.


	4. Chapter 4

The party went on as expected for a back-to-school party hosted by the jocks. Lots of drinking and making out.

Kurt and Blaine seemed uneasy as the party went on however. They would steal glances at each other every so often and sneak small smiles, as if they were sharing some sort of inside joke. Deep down they were.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?!" Rachel, Finn's girlfriend, asked drunkenly.

Finn was the former quarterback before Blaine arrived on the scene. He tried to regain his position, but Coach Beiste kicked him off the team when he asked her if Artie could be a part of the team. When she finally did let Finn back on the team, Blaine had already won them three games and Finn had fucked up his knee so he couldn't play anyway.

Everybody jumped at the possibility of kissing people other than their dates, especially Kurt and Blaine. All attendees sat in a circle with an empty bottle of beer for the bottle.

"My turn!" a drunken Blaine screeched. Everybody around him smiling goofily, all the females hoping it landed on her. But Blaine wanted it to land on one Mr. Kurt Hummel, and secretly Kurt did too.

Blaine spun the bottle and it did a few rotations before slowing and finally landed on, none other, one Mr. Kurt Hummel.

All eyes got bright and nobody made a noise. Deep down inside, both Kurt and Blaine were screaming happily that they actually have a chance to kiss, but on the outside, shock covered both their faces.

"Come on bro, we're all friends here. Kissing a guy is just like kissing a girl, see," Puck drunkenly grabbed Sam and kissed him sloppily on the mouth, with lots of tongue.

Well, if Puck and Sam can kiss each other, then why can't Kurt and Blaine? Oh, because they have undeniable chemistry with each other and Kurt can't picturing what it would be like to have Blaine's lips on his.

Now it was the moment of truth. Both boys stared at each other momentarily before leaning into each other. Blaine put a hand on the floor and the other on Kurt's face to guide his lips forward. Kurt had both hands on the floor before their lips met. Oh but when their lips met, sparks began flying all around them. Their lips moved in perfect harmony and they could feel the passion behind it. Kurt eventually moved a hand to Blaine's neck and moved him closer while tangling his fingers in the nap of his hair. Thank God Blaine's gel was coming out.

After a few long minutes they pulled apart and stared at each other in the eyes, searching for some kind of conformation that they both felt the sparks when their lips met.

"That was amazing," Kurt whispered as he pulled his hand back.

"God I wish I wasn't perceived as straight, I would take you upstairs right now," Blaine growled.

Kurt's eyes widen and his breath caught in his throat. Blaine smiled and moved back to his seat next to Quinn on the floor. "Tomorrow." He mouthed at Kurt.

For the rest of the party, Kurt couldn't get that statement out of his mind. '_God I wish I wasn't perceived as straight, I would take you upstairs right now.' _What the hell did that mean? Did Blaine want to have sex with Kurt? Oh God, how Kurt wanted to have sex with Blaine, but they still barely knew each other.

* * *

The next day Kurt woke up in Chandler's arms in his bed. How the hell did he get home? Who drove them there?

"Chandler. Chandler." Kurt shook the boy and he awoke with a start.

"What?" his voice was harsh and grumpy.

"How did we get here?" Kurt asked, ignoring his tone of voice.

"I drove."

What? He was shit faced like everybody else at the party.

"I wasn't all that drunk by the time you passed out."

"So you never got shit faced?"

"Nope. And I saw the way you kissed that guy, like you wanted it to happen and was upset when it was over."

Shit! Nobody was supposed to notice that except him and Blaine. Kurt shook his head and got out of the bed.

"Get out," Kurt said, his voice was strong and hard. Masculine.

"W-what?" Chandler stuttered out.

"Get the hell out of my house Chandler," his voice was still strong and hard.

Chandler looked at him bewildered, but got up anyway. He gathered his things and walked towards the bedroom door. "Can you walk me out?"

Kurt sighed and walked out of his room downstairs to the front door, opening it for him. On the other side of the door was a big surprise for both him and Chandler.


	5. Chapter 5

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes so they could adjust to the morning sunlight.

Chandler looked at Kurt and then at Blaine, jealousy and anger building up inside of him. "The man you really wanted to wake up next to is here."

Blaine looked at Kurt with unmistakable glee. A goofy, but cool, smile appeared on his face at that statement. '_The man you really wanted to wake up next to is here.'_ Wow, Kurt wanted to wake up to Blaine and not Chandler. One Blaine, zero Chandler.

"You're right, now get the fuck out my house," Kurt snapped.

Chandler forced a smile and kissed Kurt's cheek before leaving. "Remember Blaine, I hit it first." And with that, Chandler was gone.

The look on Blaine's face after that statement was enough to kill Kurt a thousand times.

"You never hit this! Only in your dreams Chan!" Kurt yelled. He had to make Blaine see that Chandler was lying.

"Whatever Kurt, call me for the next party you want to go to because I know he can't take you," Chandler said before getting in his car and driving away.

Kurt pushed himself against a wall and slowly slid down to the floor and covered his eyes. "Shit!"

Blaine looked at him and sat down next to him, pulling him into his arms. Kurt wanted to push away but this is something that he has longed for with Blaine ever since they met.

"You probably hate me now," Kurt said softly, burying his head in Blaine's chest.

Blaine rubbed his back and kissed his head. "I could never hate you Kurt. But I want to ask you something."

Kurt looked up at him to stare in his gorgeous honey colored eyes. "Anything."

"Did you really want to wake up next to me?" a smile was playing on Blaine's lips as he asked the question.

Kurt blushed and looked away. "That's an obvious yes," Blaine chuckled.

"Can you blame me? We have this weird chemistry between us and we've only known each other for a week. But that kiss last night was something special," Kurt smiled.

Blaine beamed down at him. Kurt reached up to cup his face and pulled his lips towards his. For the second time in less than 12 hours, they kissed. This time it wasn't drunken or rushed. It was slow and passionate and full of want and need. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist and pulled him forward on his lap while Kurt's fingers were tangling themselves in his gel-free hair. After a few minutes, and a need for air, they pulled back.

"Sorry," Kurt muttered.

"For what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"That was an expectant kiss."

"Those are the best ones. Come on, let's get in the house," Blaine said. He helped Kurt up and got up himself.

Kurt grabbed his hand, closing the front door in the process, and led him up to his room.

"Kurt Hummel's room. I like," Blaine giggled.

"Shut up," Kurt smiled. He flopped on his bed and looked up at Blaine, who kicked his shoes and Letterman jacket off and jumped on the bed next to him.

"So this Chandler guy?"

Kurt sighed and sat up to gaze in Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked at him intently. Kurt grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers.

"Chandler is, was, is my ex. He's the person I call when I want to go to a party and be able to make out with. Although he and I aren't together as an official couple, he makes me happy as if we are. Last night at the party he was on his jealous boyfriend shit when we kissed. If he had his way, you wouldn't be here right now. But he has good intentions and only wants what's good for me. I have to convince him that us, me and you, if this is going to be something serious, is what's good for me and that he can't be saying shit like 'he hit it first,' to you," Kurt explained.

"Did he hit it first?"

Kurt sighed and looked him in his golden eyes. "God no. He has never been inside me, I've never been in him. He has never blew me and I haven't blew him. He has however, given me a whack ass hand job."

Blaine gave him a confused look. "A 'whack ass hand job?'"

"Let me show you." Kurt let his hand go and pushed him down on the bed. He palmed Blaine's cock through his jeans and squeezed.

"Shit Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started stroking his cock in a fast motion through the jeans. Blaine's breath hitched and his eyes got wide.

"Did you….come…like this?" he panted out.

"Yup, but it was whack. I wanted an effective hand job. Skin on skin." Kurt let him go. "You don't have a change of clothes so I don't want to mess those up."

Blaine sat up and controlled his breathing. "So all he's good for is kissing?"

"And cuddling," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Are you turned on?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Immensely," he murmured.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"It's fine. Um, so he was a good cuddlier and kisser?" Blaine was trying to change the subject to get his boner down.

"Yup, but after kissing you, you're way better."

"Well, let's see if I'm a better cuddlier than him," he smiled.

Kurt grinned and snuggled into his side. Blaine draped an arm around him and held him close, putting a leg between Kurt's.

"You can go back to sleep. When you wake up we can go on our date," Blaine said, kissing just below his ear.

"M'kay," Kurt yawned.

Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Blaine smell amazing, like caramel and cinnamon and just like a man. Kurt was intoxicated by his scent.

"You smell amazing," Kurt mumbled.

"Thanks baby."

'_Baby.'_ Are they together? Kurt has to know before he goes to sleep.

Kurt slowly rolled over so he was facing Blaine. "'Baby?'"

"Yes sweetie," he smiled at him.

"Are we together?"

"Is that what you want?"

Why couldn't he say yes or no? Damn, people are so difficult.

"Yes or no Blaine," he sighed.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt. "Yes sweetheart."

Kurt beamed. "I can sleep happily now."

"Good."

Kurt buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and kissed it softly before closing his eyes and going to sleep. He now had a boyfriend that was the captain on the football team. How are they going to announce their relationship and keep Blaine safe from Karofsky?

Shit!


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt woke up a few hours later wrapped up in a blanket and Blaine. Kurt felt safe surrounded by his new boyfriend. He can actually say that Blaine Anderson, captain of the Titans is his boyfriend. Well, he can say that in the comfort of his own home and maybe other places, but definitely not at school.

Blaine was sleeping soundly, holding on to Kurt for dear life. It was as if, if Blaine let Kurt go something bad was going to happen. Kurt didn't see that so he slipped out of Blaine's grip and went to take a shower.

Kurt quickly grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. He showered quickly and took his sweet time doing his moisturizing routine. As he was finishing his moisturizing routine he heard screaming coming from his room.

"No, no! Leave me alone Dad!" Blaine was thrashing around Kurt's bed, throwing his arms around and kicking. It looked like he was fighting somebody and was trying to get away from whoever his attacker was. Tears were streaming down his face.

Kurt ran to the bed and started shaking him. "Blaine, baby wake up." He wiped the boy's face with the tips of his fingers and kissed his cheek. "Blaine wake up sweetie, I'm right here."

Eventually Blaine opened his eyes and they were full of fear and worry. "Kurt!" he threw his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him on top of him and wrapped his legs around his legs.

"Blaine, it's okay. I'm here," Kurt cooed. He moved his fingertips across Blaine's cheek, catching some stray tears.

Blaine looked at him and kissed him, hard. Pushing his tongue in Kurt's mouth, tasting the toothpaste Kurt not too long ago spit out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, when Blaine pulled back for air.

Blaine unwrapped himself from Kurt allowing him to sit astride him. Kurt put his hands on his chest and traced little circles in the fabric over his toned body.

"I had a nightmare, well it was more of a memory."

Kurt looked down into Blaine's eyes and he could see all the hurt and fear leave as both boys stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh?"

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"I'm your boyfriend, your problems are my problems now," Kurt said softly. "So spill Anderson."

Blaine chuckled a little. "I'm going to have my hands full with you."

"Yes you are, now spill."

Blaine grabbed his hands and placed them on his lips. "Please don't break up with me after I tell you this."

Kurt leaned down and put his hand on Blaine's cheek and kissed him softly. "I would never."

"I came out to my family, my mom, dad, and my brother, when I was 12. My mom and brother told me they knew that I was gay because when I was kindergarten I came home and said I had a boyfriend. My dad thought I was just talking about a new friend that was a boy, but the way my mom tells it, it was a schoolyard crush. But when I came out, my mom and brother were so happy. They told me how proud they were of me for finally being myself.

"My dad was left supportive. He hated the fact that I like guys instead of girls. I never had a boyfriend back then though, so he wasn't all that mad. But, he found out that I kissed a guy and he beat my ass. He literally beat my ass, I was in the hospital for a week. My mom thought I had a bad bike accident because that's what my dad told her. When I got out the hospital, he beat me every day. I got tired of it, so I just went back in the closet and started liking girls.

"After I went back in the closet, my dad stopped beating on me and started loving me again. We did so much together, we watched football games and we built a car. It was magical. But one day, after I transferred to Dalton, I got a little drunk and I ended up kissing another guy. Somehow my dad found out and he kicked my ass until kingdom come. He put me in a coma for a month, during that time my mom kicked him out and he got arrested for child abuse. While I was still in my coma and he was in jail, he developed liver cancer and it killed him.

"My dream, my nightmare was of my dad beating the living shit out of me because I kissed you and I loved it."

By the end, both boys were crying.

"Baby I am so sorry. But he can't hurt you anymore. We can kiss all we want and not get beat up for it," Kurt said, wiping Blaine's tears.

"No we can't. I can't kiss you at school or after my football games on the field like I want to. I can't be your openly gay boyfriend, and you deserve that and so much more," Blaine said softly.

"No baby. I'm happy this way. You don't have to be out for me to be happy," Kurt stroked his cheek.

"I can't walk up behind you in the hallway and hug you from behind. I can't stand at you locker with flowers or something and kiss you. I can't hold your hand and walk you to class and kiss you before you walk in the door."

Kurt kissed him softly and passionately. "I don't care about any of that. We can sneak kisses in passing, the locker room is always open."

"I want to come out for you," Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"You don't have to Blaine."

"I want to. Can you give me time to build up the courage to?"

"Of course baby. But if you want to spend more time with me, join Glee club."

Blaine's eyes got wide and his mouth set in a grim line. "Glee club?"

"Yeah, Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, and Artie are all in Glee club and on the football team. And I would love for my boyfriend to join as well," Kurt smiled.

"Is that so sweetheart?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes honey, it is," Kurt giggled.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's back and flipped them over so he was sitting astride Kurt. "I think we better go buy you a phone. I want to be able to text you when I'm class bored shitless."

"Get off me so we can go then," Kurt said, trying to push his boyfriend off.

Blaine bent down and kissed Kurt, moving his hands up under his shirt, grasping his soft skin, causing Kurt to moan.

"We're never going to leave the house if you're doing this to me."

"Do you want me to stop?" Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"God no!"

Blaine smiled and kissed down his neck, sucking and biting his way down. He sat up and pulled Kurt's shirt off. "Damn baby you got body."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command."

Blaine kissed down his body, leaving little hickies and red marks all along his chest and stomach. Kurt moaned softly as Blaine made his way down and he let out a loud moan when Blaine reached his v line.

"Blaine.."

"Want me to stop?"

Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Can I go down?"

"Do you want to?"

"God yes, so bad. I wanna taste you."

Kurt sat up and smiled. "Please do."

Blaine kissed him and lightly pushed him down so he was lying down again. Blaine quickly pulled Kurt's pants down and kissed his cock through his underwear, causing Kurt to arch his back. Blaine pulled his underwear down with his teeth and then kissed the tip.

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows just as Blaine took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Blaine put a hand on his hips, to keep him still and then deep throated him.

"Shit," Kurt moaned.

Blaine smiled and started sucking hard, making slurping noises when he pulled back. Kurt closed his eyes and let his boyfriend's mouth take him higher. "It's so hot in here." Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled and the vibration of the noise on Kurt sent him over the edge. Kurt came in Blaine's mouth and Blaine happily swallowed and pulled Kurt's underwear and pants back up. Kurt laid there and tried to regain his breathing.

"You taste amazing," Blaine said, kissing Kurt hungrily, pushing his tongue in his mouth. Making Kurt taste himself.

"Thank you."

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere after the mall," Blaine said, tossing Kurt his shirt.

Kurt caught it and put it on and got off the bed. "Damn."

"What?"

"My legs feel like jelly after that," Kurt murmured.

Blaine walked over to him and picked him up and kissed him. "That means I did it right."

Kurt giggled. "I guess so. I'm ready."

Blaine put him down and grabbed their things and walked out.

Damn Blaine blew Kurt's mind with that bj!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They arrived at the mall and walked in. it was packed and it kind of made Kurt nervous. He wanted to walk around the mall like all the other couples, holding hands with his boyfriend, but he didn't think it was possible. He didn't want Blaine to get attacked at school because of him.

Blaine didn't really care. He so badly wanted people to know that Kurt was his boyfriend, no matter what it caused him. So he just grabbed Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kurt asked, looking down at their locked fingers.

"Holding my boyfriend's hand," Blaine smiled.

"I don't want you to get beat up because of this, because of me."

Blaine pulled Kurt's arm so that they were facing each other and their faces were merely centimeters apart. "Kurt, I don't care what people have to say about this, about us. You're my boyfriend and I want people to know that I'm not ashamed to say so. I told you I was coming out for you, and I mean it." Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt causing the taller boy to shudder.

"You're just going to tease me like that?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You want me to kiss you?"

"I always want you to kiss me," Kurt smirked.

"As you wish," Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend in the middle of the mall. With his free hand he pulled Kurt closer to him.

Kurt pulled back and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not caring what people think so we can do this," he smiled and brushed their lips and noses together.

"My pleasure. Come on, let's buy you a new phone."

Kurt nodded and let Blaine lead him to the Verizon phone store.

"How can we help you today?" a saleslady asked them.

"We are looking to buy a new phone?" Blaine smiled.

"Are you already a customer here?" she asked.

"Yes," Kurt responded.

"Are you eligible for an upgrade?"

"I kind of just got my phone. I dropped it and the screen shattered, but I wanted a new phone anyway," Kurt explained.

"Oh I see. Well you can buy a phone at regular retail price which is a large amount of money."

"Money isn't an issue," Blaine said.

"Okay, what kind of phone were you looking for?"

"Galaxy S III."

"We'll have the same phone," Blaine smiled.

"What color? We have black, white, and blue."

"Mine is white with a blue case," Blaine shrugged.

"Can I get a white one?"

"No problem. Give me a second, fell free to look around for accessories," she smiled and walked away.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and smiled. "How much am I allowed to spend? The phone itself costs $700."

"You can spend as much money as you want sweetie," Blaine smiled.

"I don't want to break you."

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, kissing his cheek lightly. "I'm rich, you can't break me. I told you I was paying. So let's go find you a phone case."

Kurt blushed at the sudden PDA, but agreed. Blaine pulled him towards the wall of accessories.

"I want to buy you a phone case," Kurt smiled.

"I already have one," Blaine countered.

"And that means what? I'm buying you a phone case, so pick one out Anderson."

"You're so bossy," Blaine giggled.

"Me being bossy got me a bj this morning. What will it get me now?" Kurt smirked.

"Right now, a phone and a case, lunch and a possible movie, and if you're really bossy, you'll get another and a few fingers and a tongue," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt stared at him with his mouth open. "Close your mouth, we'll need it good and wet for later."

"Um."

"You asked me and I told you. Don't worry, we have loads of time before you get all of that," Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Pick out a phone case Anderson," Kurt repeated.

Blaine smirked and scanned over the selection of phone cases. He picked out a white customizable case. "I have an idea of what I want to put on it."

"Does it have anything to do with me?"

"But of course. Now pick you out one."

Kurt looked over the phone cases just as Blaine did and picked a black customizable case.

"Same phone case different color. What are you going to put on yours?"

"You shall see sweetie," Kurt smiled.

"Okay, here is the phone. If you will follow me, we can get everything transferred from your old phone to your new phone," the sales lady said.

Kurt and Blaine followed her to her part of the counter. "What is the name on the account?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Hummel? As in Councilman Hummel?"

"That's my dad," Kurt smiled.

"Ah, well I can give you a discount," she smiled.

"Okay."

Kurt gave the lady all the information for the account and then handed her his phone and she transferred all his information to the new phone.

"Okay, are you just buying the phone and case today?"

"Yes."

"Your total is $835.36."

"I can't let you do this Blaine," Kurt said, looking at the total.

"Kurt, it's my fault your phone got cracked, I'm your boyfriend, I'm paying. End of discussion," Blaine said. He pulled out his wallet and produced a platinum card.

Kurt groaned and went to go pay for Blaine's phone case. His total was substantially lower and less painful to watch. Kurt has money, but he didn't want to be spoiled like this from somebody other than his dad.

"Come on babe, time for lunch," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out of the store. "Here." He handed Kurt his phone case.

Kurt took it and handed Blaine his. Kurt took out a white sharpee and wrote 'Kurt + Blaine' inside of a heart with an arrow going through it. "People will know."

"I don't care. Look at me mine," Blaine showed Kurt his case. Inside of a heart it said 'Kurt's boyfriend 4-ever'

"Blaine," he smiled.

"This is it for me. I don't want anybody else in my life. I know this relationship is still new, and that I'm a year younger than you, but I know where my future ends," he said, staring directly into Kurt's eyes. "It ends with you by my side."

Kurt couldn't help himself, he threw his arms around the shorter boy's neck and kissed him with such passion, with such unexpressed love. Everything and everybody in the mall, in the universe disappeared the moment their lips touched. Nothing else mattered except for them and that moment, a moment that was unexpected in an unexpected place. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter if people stared or if people were talking. None of it matter because Blaine had Kurt and Kurt had Blaine, in that moment, that's all that mattered.

In that moment, they didn't notice David Karofsky standing nearby gasping at the sight in front of. He took out his phone and took a picture, sending it to only Kurt and Blaine with a text that read, **hey fag boys. Cross me and this picture goes to the whole school. I know Blaine's not out yet, so I can fuck up his life here. ** David wanted Kurt, he had wanted Kurt ever since their first kiss. The kiss that made Kurt want to be straight. The kiss that was almost forgotten to Kurt because he was drunk and alone and upset.

David had kissed Kurt last year at a party. Kurt was at an end of the year blow-out party, drinking away yet another boyfriendless year. Kurt was just standing in a corner with a cup full of some fruity concoction of alcohol and fruit juice. David had walked up to Kurt and started chatting him up. Saying he's only been bullying him because he was confused about his feelings towards him and didn't want to admit to himself that there might be a slight possibly that he might be gay. Kurt had dismissed him with a drunken hand wave and went back to sipping his drink. David had tried to explain to him that he actually liked him and wanted to be his boyfriend, but how could Kurt believe that? Both boys were drunk, so this could easily be drunken banter between two people. David didn't think it was drunken banter because he was barley drunk because he was a designated driver. He meant every word he had said to Kurt and he desperately wanted Kurt to see that. The only way he could think that might make Kurt understand was by kissing him. Kurt was taken aback, but in his drunken state kissed back for a mere two seconds and then pushed David away, screaming at him that this was not what he wanted from, ever. Then he threw his drink on him and stormed out of the party, walking the two miles in the chilly night home.

Kurt had sworn never to bring up the kiss again as long as he never had to. And he never had to. He never wanted to, it was a drunken mistake that was never to leave that party from last year.

Blaine was the first to pull back to gasp for air and to check his phone. Both boys pulled out their phones and gasped when they saw the contents of their new text message.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Kurt groaned.

Blaine gaped at him and then at his phone. Blaine grabbed Kurt's phone and phone the same picture and message.

"I am _so sorry_," Kurt groaned, holding his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that, it was stupid and I should have known better. God, I'm so stupid! I know this is Ohio and this kind of thing isn't accep—"

"Kurt, Kurt." Blaine cut him off with a wave of his hands and their phones. Kurt blinked and stopped talking. He was rambling and Blaine thought it was so adorable. "We're not going to let Karofsky blackmail us."

"He has dirt on you. He can make your life at McKinley a living hell like he did for me before I became a Cheerio. I don't want you to experience what I did for years at that school because I'm gay. I won't stan—"

"Kurt! Stop, baby please. Can we talk about this over lunch?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt by his arms.

Kurt blinked rapidly and nodded. He didn't know what else to say. Blaine gave him his phone back which he pocketed and took Blaine's hand. Blaine led him out of the now crowding mall and out to his car. Blaine put him in the car and got in on the driver's side.

Kurt had his head in his hands he can't believe this. He had to figure out why David was doing this, but he didn't want to ruin what was left of this almost perfect date. Blaine had started driving, but Kurt was too lost in his raging thoughts to pay attention to his surroundings.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of a popular Italian restaurant. It was 5-stars and if Kurt had been paying attention, he would have had a fit as soon as he saw where they were headed. When Blaine got out the car, Kurt was still too engulfed in his raging thoughts to move. Blaine went to his side of the car and opened the door for him.

"Kurt, sweetie, we're here," Blaine said softly, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked and his eyes got wide. "Why are we here? You can't bring me here."

Blaine chuckled and helped Kurt out the car. "We're here to have lunch. And yes I can bring you here."

"I don't want you to spend so much money on me. Especially our first date," Kurt whined.

"Too bad. It's my money and I can spend it how I want, and I want to spend it on you. On our first date. Now suck it up and let's go," Blaine smirked at his choice of words.

"There's been plenty of sucking today," Kurt finally allowed himself to be happy since he received the text.

"And there will be plenty more after the movie after lunch," Blaine smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes and allowed Blaine to pull him into the restaurant and to a semi-private table near the back. They took their seats across from each other and waited for their waitress to come and take their drink orders.

A short woman came over to them, her name was Taylor, and took their drinks and then hurried off to get them. She came back moments later and took their lunch orders. She gave them a confused look when they ordered the most expensive dish on the menu. Normally Blaine would have snapped at her, but seeing as how Kurt was in such a bad mood because of the text, he didn't want to risk anything.

So he just dismissed her with a look that could kill and then turned his attention back to Kurt. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Although he didn't say what 'it' is, Kurt knew what he meant. Should he tell Blaine the whole truth, or just the things he needs to know for right now? "David is just a bully. Nothing more, nothing less." That was all he needed to know at the moment. If their relationship was going to be more, or if David came even closer, maybe Kurt will tell his whole bully story, but until then. Blaine gets the generic version.

"He's just a bully that takes pictures of two guys kissing and then basically blackmails them?" Blaine asked, sipping his drink.

Kurt shrugged. "I guess so."

"Kurt, there's more to this story."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to ruin this. I'll tell you everything when you need to know it."

"I need to know everything now."

Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I promise, I will tell you everything when I'm ready. It's just too much and too painful for me to reveal everything right now."

Blaine looked at him with a reassuring smile and nod. "You'll tell me everything?"

"When I'm ready," Kurt nods.

Blaine squeezed his hand lightly and smiled. "Okay. I won't push you."

"Thank you. But what are we going to do about him?"

"I don't know yet. I want to come out my own way, but I'm not going to be blackmailed into doing it."

"I can talk to him," Kurt shrugged.

"Alone?" Kurt nodded. "No, no way. I'm not letting you anywhere near him by yourself Kurt."

"I'll be fine. But I'll just wait until he texts us."

"Kurt, I don't think you should do that."

Kurt squeezed his hand. "Blaine, I'm a big boy, I can handle David." But deep down, Kurt was scared shitless. He didn't know what to expect from David. What if David wanted something sexual from Kurt or even Blaine? Could Kurt handle that kind of thing just so they could keep Blaine in the closet at school?

Blaine searched his face and saw all the doubt behind his statement, but he didn't want to push it. "You have beautiful eyes. What color are they?" This was his way of changing the subject, and by the way Kurt was blushing, he was doing a good job.

"Glasz," he smiled.

"They're gorgeous." He reached across the table and moved a piece of fly away hair from Kurt's forehead.

"I love your eyes too."

"Thank you."

The waitress came with their food, still eyeing them.

"Excuse me, but is there an issue?" Blaine asked.

She looked at him like he was speaking out of turn. "I'm just trying to figure out how two teenagers can afford this meal."

Oh dear God no.

"Does it matter?" Blaine asked.

"Actually it does, if you're planning on dining and dashing," she snapped.

"Baby, drop it," Kurt said softly.

"No, she thinks I can't afford this meal. I want to speak to your manager, right now."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her walkie talkie. "Hey Mitch, I have two kids here that want to talk to you."

A staticy response came back.

"The semi-private area."

Another static response came through and she put her walkie talkie away. A few moments later, a tall man came over to them. He was a young man, no more than 30 and he was good looking.

"Hello, how can I help?" the man asked the boys.

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't believe this had gotten so far.

Blaine squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture, telling him everything was going to be okay. "Yes, Taylor here thinks my boyfriend and I are going to dine and dash."

"Is this true Taylor?" Mitch turned to look at the girl.

"Come on Mitch, these are kids. There is no way in hell they can afford this meal," she basically was whining.

Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't appreciate being discriminated against because I'm young. Yes I'm 16, he's 17, this is our first date, and I wanted to make it special. But this woman has fucked it up. But don't worry about it, my mother, Alexandria Anderson, will be filing a lawsuit against your establishment." Blaine was pissed but was calm at the same time, it kind of freaked Kurt out.

"You're an Anderson?" Mitch asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yes I am, does that change anything?" Blaine asked.

Mitch turned and looked at Taylor with such anger, she physically shrunk in size. "You are fired. You have all of five minutes to get all of your shit and get the hell out. On your way, go to the kitchen and tell them to prepare these two meals to go."

Taylor nodded and ran away.

"I am so sorry Mr. Anderson," Mitch apologized.

"Call me Blaine, please," the younger boy smiled.

"Blaine, would you wish to take your plate's home or just the newly prepared meals?"

"Both would be nice, I can give one to my mom and Kurt can give the other to his dad."

"Very well sir," Mitch smiled and walked away.

Kurt looked at him and laughed. "So were you ever going to tell me that your parents are famous?"

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's knuckles. "They're not famous. Before my dad went crazy and shit, he and my mom had the biggest law firm in Westerville. Well, Mom still has it and my step dad is her new partner. They worked on some big cases, including that one case when that man killed his wife and kids and said he didn't do it a few years ago. Now that Dereck is partner, they have branched out. He was already pretty famous himself before him and Mom hooked up, but with them both together, they take nationwide cases."

"Anderson and Anderson turned into Anderson and Lewis," Kurt smiled. "Did your mom take his last name?"

"Yeah, her name is legally Alexandria Lewis, but for the sake of the practice, she kept it the same. That's the only thing she has kept of my dad, well except me and Coop, but we're not going anywhere and we have the option of taking Dereck's last name," he shrugged.

"Are you going to?" Kurt asked.

"I doubt it, I like my name the way it is. Blaine Devon Anderson."

"I like it too," Kurt giggled.

"Thank you."

Mitch came back with a bag with two boxes with their lunch in it and two more boxes for the plate's sitting in front of them. "Here is your meal sir, free of charge. Your next visit will also be free, just ask for Mitch."

"Thank you so much."

Mitch nodded and placed everything on the table and left them. Kurt shook his head and started packing up his lunch. "You are something else Anderson."

"And you thought this was a bad idea," Blaine giggled.

Kurt looked at him in mock horror. "It almost was! I totally saw you cussing Taylor out."

"I started too, but I didn't want to get loud in front of you," he shrugged.

Kurt shook his head and put his box in the bag. "Where to next boyfriend?"

"Home to refrigerate our food, and then I'm taking you to the movies. And then we're going to go to your house to get you an overnight bag because, you." He got up and walked over to Kurt and put his hand on Kurt's cheek and stroked it gently. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine knelt down in front of him and moved his lips close to the other boy's. "Are. Spending. The night. With me."

Kurt swallowed and closed his eyes. "Sp-spend the night?"

"Mmhm, my parents are in Aspen on a case. Cooper is working on set of a movie in LA, so I have the house to myself, and I really don't want to be alone," he whispered. His breath ghosted over Kurt's lips, sending singles straight to his cock.

Kurt swallowed again, but he opened his eyes and stared into Blaine's golden eyes that were full of lust and want. "We c-can't…I-I'm n-not giving it up."

Blaine placed his lips on Kurt's briefly. "I know. I want to earn that entrance. We can do whatever you want, if you come over."

"I want to. My parents are in Cincinnati so they won't miss me."

"Come on then," Blaine smiled and stood up. Kurt got up and grabbed the bag and Blaine's hand, they left the restaurant and headed for the car.

* * *

Blaine took Kurt to see Magic Mike, it gave Blaine some ideas for their little sleepover. It was still early when they left the movie and the late summer sun was shining brightly in the sky.

"Okay, let's go get you some clothes," Blaine smiled when they pulled into Kurt's driveway.

Kurt jumped out and ran inside and up to his room, Blaine following closely behind. Kurt got to his room and found his Cheerio duffle bag, emptying its contents on his bed and proceed to pack an overnight bag. He grabbed everything he needed for one night away from home. Once he was finished he put the bag down and searched for his phone charger.

"Ready," he announced once he found it.

Blaine beamed at him and started down the steps with following behind.

The drive to Blaine's house had Kurt on edge. Blaine lived in a part of town that Kurt has only dreamed of living in. Kurt had always thought when his dad made it to congress, they would move there, but Burt didn't want his new job to change them, so they stayed in their old house. Kurt wasn't complaining or anything, he just wanted the perks of being a congressman's son. Maybe he can get used to Blaine's money.

They pulled up to Blaine's house, no his mansion and got out.

Blaine pulled the older boy inside the house and up to his room. "Tour first and then we can go for a swim."

Kurt just nodded and put his bag down on Blaine's California king bed. Why does a 16 year-old have a California king bed? Looking around the room, Kurt was in awe. The room was white and red, Ohio State colors. There was a black futon opposite of the bed and on the wall next to it was a huge TV. There was a grand piano in a corner. There were posters everywhere that displayed Katy Perry, P!nk, and Ohio State players. A straight teenage boy's room.

"You're room is so straight," Kurt whispered.

Blaine giggled. "I know. But this isn't a façade, I love Katy Perry and P!nk and I'm a die-hard OSU fan."

"I like it though," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you."

Kurt walked over to the piano and stroked the keys. He started playing the beginning of Mackelmore's Same Love. Kurt got into it and sat down and played more. Blaine stood by the piano and started singing:

_When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,  
'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight.  
I told my mom, tears rushing down my face  
She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin' "  
Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?  
Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.  
I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league"  
A preconceived idea of what it all meant  
For those that liked the same sex  
Had the characteristics  
The right wing conservatives think it's a decision  
And you can be cured with some treatment and religion  
Man-made rewiring of a predisposition  
Playing God, aw nah here we go  
America the brave still fears what we don't know  
And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten  
But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago  
I don't know_

Kurt came in with his beautiful voice

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm_

Blaine picked it back up.

_If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately?  
"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
We become so numb to what we're saying  
A culture founded from oppression  
Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em  
Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board  
A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it  
Gay is synonymous with the lesser  
It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment  
The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins  
It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!  
Live on and be yourself  
When I was at church they taught me something else  
If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed  
That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned  
When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless  
Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen  
I might not be the same, but that's not important  
No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it_

(I don't know)

Kurt looked at Blaine and started singing again.

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm_

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and leaned his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

_We press play, don't press pause  
Progress, march on  
With the veil over our eyes  
We turn our back on the cause  
Till the day that my uncles can be united by law  
When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart  
A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are  
And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all  
But it's a damn good place to start  
No law is gonna change us  
We have to change us  
Whatever God you believe in  
We come from the same one  
Strip away the fear  
Underneath it's all the same love  
About time that we raised up... sex_

Kurt smiled and sung his heart out.

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm_

Kurt and Blaine both finished.

_Love is patient  
Love is kind  
Love is patient  
Love is kind  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
Love is kind_

Kurt played the beginning melody again and stopped.

"That was amazing," Blaine breathed, looking in Kurt's eyes.

"We sound amazing together."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and slipped his tongue in the boy's hot mouth.

"You're defiantly are going to get into glee club."

"I just need a song to sing," he shrugged.

"You'll think of something."

Blaine smiled and pecked his lips. "Change into something you can go swimming in and then I'll give you the grand tour."

Kurt got off the piano stool and walked over to his bag. He slipped his shoes and shirt off in one swift motion, Blaine watching him intently. Kurt took his pants off and put them, along with his shirt, in his bag and turned to look at his boyfriend. "Enjoying the show?"

"More than you'll ever know," Blaine smirked, getting up and walking over to Kurt.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed and kissed him. "I need some trunks."

"We could go skinny dipping."

"We're not skinny dipping. Find me some trunks or you're not touching me tonight."

Blaine's breath hitched and he quickly found Kurt some swimming trunks to put on and directed him to the en suite bathroom. Kurt skipped to it and changed into the too big shirts. He tied the string tightly, but they hung off his hips in a way that felt weird to him, but he was comfortable with it. He came out the bathroom and Blaine had changed as well.

"Ready?"

Kurt reached for his hand and Blaine took it and led him through the house. Blaine showed Kurt the other bedrooms on the same floor as his room, and his parents' home office. They walked up the steps and he showed Kurt his parent's room which was grander than his own. There was a den next to the bed room and a huge bathroom. They walked back downstairs to the first floor that housed both a living and siting room, as well as a grand dining room and a large kitchen. Behind the kitchen was a glass wall that showed the gorgeous backyard with a in-ground pool and hot tub. There was a trampoline in a corner that set off from the pool and hot tub. There was a pond with a rock wall surrounding it. Blaine took Kurt to the basement that house a theater room with a small refrigerator and microwave for snacks. This house was truly grand.

"This is gorgeous," Kurt exclaimed at the end of the tour.

"Thanks. Come on, let's go swimming." Blaine ran up the steps and outside, Kurt quickly following.

Once outside, Blaine went to the shed and grabbed two towels and placed them on a beach chair. Kurt watched him as he jumped into the pool. Kurt was more nervous to jump with fear his shorts would come off, but watching Blaine float around he wanted to get in to. He ran and jumped in the pool, splashing Blaine in the face with his back splash.

He came up for air a few seconds later and wiped his eyes. He looked around and didn't see Blaine. He felt hands on his waist and he was quickly pulled underwater and was being held by Blaine. Kurt struggled to get free but it was no use. Blaine had him tight and he was beginning to panic. Blaine sensed it and let him go.

They both surfaced and Kurt was desperately trying to regain his breathing. "What…the….fuck….Blaine?" he gasped out.

Blaine wiped his face and looked at his boyfriend. "Sorry, I didn't think you would panic like that."

Kurt glared at him through burning red eyes. "You scared me."

Blaine swam over to him and hugged him. "Sorry, I won't do it again."

Kurt sighed and hugged him back. "It's fine."

Kurt smiled and kissed him softly and laid his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. Kurt released him and fell backwards and began floating. Blaine swam around him, humming a song to himself.

A few hours passed and the sun was finally setting, cooling the air down. Kurt was now sitting in the hot tub with his eyes closed and Blaine was on a beach chair near him half asleep. A cool breeze over his damp body woke him with a start.

"Kurt?" he asked sleepily.

Kurt opened an eye and looked over at his boyfriend. "Hmm?"

"Time to go in the house sweetie."

Kurt opened both his eyes and yawned. He got out the hot tub and grabbed a towel and stumbled into the house and up to Blaine's room. It was freezing and by the time he reached the bedroom, his teeth were chattering. Blaine was behind him and he wasn't soaking wet like Kurt. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind him and kissed his neck.

"Let's take a shower," Blaine whispered.

"T-together?" Kurt was shivering.

"Nothing's going to happen and you're freezing, we don't want you to get sick, come on." Blaine led Kurt to the bathroom and turned on shower and closed the door. "I'm going to set your clothes out, let the steam warm you up." Blaine left the bathroom and placed Kurt's pajamas on the bed along with his own. He walked back in the bathroom and Kurt was lying on the floor wrapped in two towels.

"Come on sweetie, let's get in the shower," Blaine said, helping Kurt up and into the shower.

The hot water fell over both of them, warming them up quickly. Kurt was holding onto Blaine, breathing him in as the hot water warmed him up.

Blaine held him close until he stopped shivering. Even then Kurt didn't want to let him go. "Let me wash you off," Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded and stepped back.

Blaine grabbed his body wash and quickly washed him and then himself. He pulled Kurt back to him and stood under the water to rinse off quickly. Once they were washed and rinsed, Blaine turned the shower off and helped Kurt out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around Kurt and then himself and led Kurt to the bedroom. He sat him down and quickly turned the air conditioner in his room off and helped Kurt get dressed. Once his boyfriend was dressed, he put him under the covers and then got himself dressed.

Blaine climbed into bed and pulled Kurt close to him. Kurt instantly clung to Blaine and wrapped himself around him.

Blaine kissed his forehead and started humming Saving All My Love for You by Whitney Houston until they were both sleeping holding each other, taking in each other's warmth.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooooo sorry this has taken me so long to update but I have a lot going on now. I'm going out of town Thursday so I don't know if I'll be able to update this before I go. I'll try to update my other story (My Best friend's Brother) before I leave. Um, this is actually my longest chapter to this story so I'm proud of it. We get a glimpse into Kurt's pass with Dave. It's not pretty, I must say. It's not angsty though, it's just not pretty. There is some smut in here so I have warned you ahead of time.**

**Ok, I'm done rambling now. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Kurt, Kurt? Baby, your phone is ringing," Blaine lightly shook Kurt to wake him up.

Kurt rolled over and grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

"Dude where are you?" Finn asked.

"My friend's house. What do you want Finn?" Kurt mumbled.

"You need to get your ass to work like now. I don't need Burt on my ass about you being late for work," Finn grumbled.

"Finn, it's Sunday. I don't work on Sunday's, ask Dad."

"Come on Kurt," Finn whined.

"The shop is closed today, you're supposed to be doing inventory and cleaning, not actual work," Kurt grumbled.

"Whatever, you explain that to Burt."

"Will do big brother," Kurt somewhat smiled, hanging up and dropping his phone next to him.

Kurt rolled over, snuggling back into Blaine's side. Blaine pulled him close to him.

"You have a big brother?"

"Mmhm…" Kurt hummed in response.

"What did he want?" Blaine asked.

"Me to come in to work, I don't work on Sunday's."

"You have a job?"

Why does he have so many questions?

"Yeah, my dad owns his own car repair shop. He left it to Finn after he won the election. I work after school and sometimes the weekends," Kurt explained.

Blaine hummed his response but let the subject drop after that, letting Kurt go back to sleep.

Both boys slept until late morning, early afternoon. When Blaine woke, the sun was shining brightly through Blaine's windows and his parents were staring daggers at them.

Oh God, his parents were there.

"Um," Blaine rubbed his eyes, hopping they would disappear if he rubbed them hard enough.

It didn't work. When he opened his eyes they were both still staring at him.

"Who is that boy next to you?" Alexandria asked.

"Kurt, my new boyfriend?" he seemed unsure of his answer.

"Did you ask if your 'new boyfriend' could come over?" Dereck asked.

Shit, it was too early for these damn questions!

"No, but you were in Aspen and if I needed anything I could have called Coop."

"Cooper isn't the parent Blaine, we are. This is our house not his."

"We didn't do anything I swear. We just fell asleep, and look," he pulled the covers off of them. "We're fully clothed and nothing is missing."

Alexandria sighed heavily while walking out the room. Dereck, however, stood there staring at his step-son and his boyfriend.

"Don't wake him Dad, please," Blaine begged.

"Living room, now." And with that, the older man turned on his heel and left the room.

Blaine sighed heavily before sliding out of bed and walking down to the living room. His parents sat in the lavish living room talking in a hushed tone. Blaine took a deep breath and sat down in the overstuffed reclining chair.

"Am I in trouble, because I thought you both were okay with me being gay and stuff? But I swear we didn't do anything, he won't let me anyway because we just got together like yesterday. So yeah, that's my piece," he rushed all of that out in one breath.

"Um, okay? We are okay with you being 'gay and stuff.' But we're not okay with you having him over with no parental consent," Dereck said in a firm tone.

"I know that was poor judgment on my part, but…" he looked around searching for the words. "Can I speak freely without getting in trouble for a minute?"

"Sure sweetie," Alexandria smiled.

"Wait, is it family-friendly?" Dereck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Blaine said. His parents nodded for him to proceed. "So, Kurt and I met on the first day of school, we sat next to each other, I thought he was the most beautiful thing on this planet. In our second class together I ended up making him drop his phone on accident and offered to buy him a new one since it was my fault. We were supposed to go Friday, but seeing as how I'm captain of the Titans and he's the head Cheerio, we had to go to the start of the year party at Puck's house. The whole school sees me as a straight football player, so I couldn't take him as my date so we postponed our date until yesterday. Okay, anyway, at the party we played spin the bottle and yes we were a little drunk.

"On my turn, I spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt, like I hoped it would and we kissed. When I say I sobered up so quickly, I mean I sobered up! I think he did too, but we couldn't show any emotion towards the kiss because of who we are. He's the only out and proud gay kid at school, so him liking the kiss wouldn't get him any bad backlash. Well after the party, which was yesterday morning and I was sober enough to drive, I went over his house. He was letting some jerk out of his house when I arrived who got jealous because I was there or something, I don't know and don't care. Well, we went to his room and cuddled and I felt like I was home and safe, which ended up with us falling asleep. Fully clothed I might add.

"I ended up having a nightmare of 'that man' when Kurt took a shower. I think it's because we kissed and all the other times I kissed a boy 'that man' kicked my ass. But in all honesty, I feel safe in Kurt's arms while we're sleeping, and yesterday, after our almost perfect first date, I asked him to spend the night and he agreed. We went swimming and went to sleep. Fully clothed I might add again." By the end, Blaine was a smiling mess as he recounted over the last week.

"So nobody at school knows you're gay?" Dereck asked.

"Except Kurt obviously. But I'm going to come out for him, but I'm kinda afraid because something happened yesterday," he said softly.

"What happened?"

"This guy on the football team saw us at the mall kissing and took a picture of it and threatened us. I don't know what his deal is because Kurt won't tell me. All he told me is that the guy is a bully. But I think there's more to the story, but I'm not going to force it out of him, like he's not going to force me to come out," he shrugged.

"He threatened you how?"

"He just said that he would out me if Kurt or I cross him," he rolled his eyes.

"Do we need to talk to Figgins and this boy's parents?"

"No, I got it handled."

"Are you sure sweetie?" Alexandria asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm pretty sure. The worse that can happen is that he out's me, which in retrospect, isn't all that bad because I plan on doing it anyway."

"Yeah, but you want to come out on your own terms," his mother said softly.

"I know mom. I plan on joining glee club this week, and at our championship game against Dalton in a few weeks, I'm going to come out in front of the whole school. But I don't Kurt to know about it."

"You raised one hell of a boy Lexi," Dereck said to his wife.

"You've helped over the past four years. Same with Cooper. Who knew him having a new father would have helped him stay in medical school?" she smiled.

"That's because I support your boys in everything they do. Whatever you need Blaine, I'll do my best to help you with it," Dereck smiled at him.

"Thanks Dereck. But I just want to go back upstairs to Kurt," Blaine murmured, looking over his shoulder.

"Go ahead. But next time you want him to spend the night, ask first," his mom said.

"Yes ma'am." Blaine got up and skipped back up to his room. Kurt was still asleep, curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. Blaine thought that was the cutest thing, his hair was all over his head. His long eyelashes rested on his cheek like feathers. And above all else, he looked incredibly peaceful.

Blaine climbed back in the bed, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt stirred just the tiniest bit, turning over so he was facing Blaine.

"Morning gorgeous," Blaine whispered.

Kurt opened his eyes, smiling when he saw the purest golden eyes he's ever saw in his life. "Morning beautiful boyfriend."

Blaine giggled, pecking Kurt's lips. "My parents are home, they saw us."

"Are you in trouble?" Kurt asked, his voice covered in concern and fear.

"No, they just wished I would have told them you were here," he shrugged.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry baby. But I told them everything and they're concerned about David." He absentmindedly ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, loving the softness of his hair.

"Concerned about what?"

"About him outing me or if he'll physically hurt us," Blaine shrugged.

"I'll talk to him, he'll leave you alone after that. As far as outing you, he doesn't have the balls to."

"How do you know?" he looked deep into Kurt's glasz eyes and sighed. "I wish….I wish I knew what you know about him."

Kurt closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He opened his eyes to look at Blaine. Was now the right time to tell him about David? How could he be sure that Blaine wouldn't dump him the minute he finishes talking?

"I'll tell you when I'm one hundred percent sure of how to tell you," Kurt whispered.

"But you're going to tell me?"

"Yes. But I want to be sure of some things before I unleash my bullied pass on you."

Blaine nodded. "Okay sweetheart."

()()()()()

Being back in school was going to be hard. Kurt could stare at Blaine without people thinking anything of it, but Blaine couldn't stare at Kurt. It hurt him that he couldn't admire Kurt from afar, but he was okay with it because they have classes together and they were able to text now.

As Kurt was walking to his locker, he was stopped by Karofsky. Karofsky pulled him to a secluded corner and stood close to him.

"Get away from me David," Kurt said firmly.

"I just want to talk Kurt, please."

"Talk? You took a picture of me kissing my boyfriend and threatened us with it, but now you want to talk? No thank you." Kurt was in full bitch mode and he wasn't going to turn it off anytime soon.

Dave sighed, taking a small step back. "Does he know?"

"No, I don't think telling him will do well for anybody."

"Why'd you pick him? I mean, I know we had our differences and whatever, but I made it up to you," he smiled.

Kurt looked at him with an incredulous look. "You made it up to me?! You took me to a fucking party and drunk kissed me! Oh but then you tried to get me to be your boyfriend, but you were too afraid to come out for me then. We fooled around and it was good, but so was me fooling around with Chandler. But fooling around with Blaine is _so_ much better than either of you.

"But the main difference between Blaine, you, and Chan, is that he was willing to step up to the plate. Chan was willing too, but he didn't support me working every day, but you weren't willing at all. You cared too much about what other people think about you to be with me. Blaine doesn't care, but I don't want him to come out until he's ready. Something you never even thought about after we kissed."

"I was young and dumb Kurt. I changed. If you want me to come out for you I will, right now. In front of everybody. Just say the word and I'll do it," Dave pleaded.

Kurt looked at him and chuckled. "I don't want you to. Not anymore. You had your chance to be with me, but you blew that. I have a boyfriend and I'm not looking for a new one." And with that Kurt pushed past him and walked off towards his class.

As he was walking he saw Blaine, who looked a little concerned. Blaine walked over to him and pulled him into one of the single handicapped bathrooms and locked the door.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, setting his books on the sink.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Blaine said, his voice was a little hard.

"I-I'm fine," Kurt stammered.

"Don't fucking lie to me Kurt."

Kurt took a few steps back. "I-I'm not."

Blaine ran his fingers through his semi-gelled hair and glared at Kurt.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. "It was David." He opened his eyes to see Blaine's face in a fit of rage.

Just then the bell rang for class to start. "W-we should g-go to class," Kurt murmured.

"No, what happened? What did he say?" Blaine's voice was getting harder.

Kurt looked around, trying to think if he should tell Blaine the whole truth now or lie. He knew it would be so much easier for him to just tell Blaine the truth, but the truth could possibly hurt things between them. "It…he wanted…" Kurt couldn't think what he wanted to say.

Blaine got impatient with Kurt and turned the walk out the restroom.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"To ask that asshole what he said to you since you won't tell me," Blaine said in a voice too harsh than needed.

Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine, pulling him closer. "You promised you wouldn't force this out of me."

"I know, I just _hate_ not knowing what you and him went through that you won't tell me."

"I promise I'll tell you when the time is right. We're still so new and fresh that I don't want you to second guess this or me."

"You think I'll break up with you if I know?" Blaine whispered brokenly. "I told you about my father but you can't tell me about one stupid boy?"

Damn it! Kurt didn't mean to upset him. He put a hand on Blaine's face, stroking it lightly. "Give me time, please."

Several emotions flashed across Blaine's face all at the same time as those words left Kurt's mouth. He couldn't believe that Kurt was keeping something from him after he bore his soul to him.

Without a word, Blaine left the restroom with no second look back. Needless to say, Kurt's heart left with him.

Little did they know that Dave was listening to the whole conversation with a satisfied grin.

()()()()()()

Two weeks passed without Kurt or Blaine saying anything to each other. Nothing more than a quick glance in the hallway was shared between the two. Even in the classes they had together where they sat next to each other, nothing was shared. They did what they had to do in class and then they would leave without a word to each other.

They were both hurting, but neither wanted to give in. Kurt missed Blaine so much that he barley slept at night. He would have dreams of him being in a dark room being held by somebody who made the room light up. But eventually that person would get up and walk away, leaving Kurt alone in the dark. He knew it was Blaine in his dream because that's how he felt that Monday after Blaine left him the restroom at school. He still couldn't bring himself to reach out to Blaine.

Kurt would go to school, Cheerio practice and then to work at the shop. Finn knew something was wrong with his little brother, but he didn't ask because it seemed that when Kurt was in a funk like this, he worked his ass off. Within three days, Kurt had successfully fixed six cars by himself, did ten oil changes, and rotated tires on twelve cars. But he didn't want to stay in the funk, so he had to figure out something. He missed Blaine with every fiber of his being and he just needed to be in his boyfriend's arms, if they were even still boyfriends now.

It was Friday and Kurt needed to be find out a way to talk to Blaine. He wracked his brain all day, and just decided he was going to talk to Blaine after the game tonight.

"Hey cute stuff."

Kurt groaned inwardly and outwardly as he turned towards the voice. He knew who it was even before he saw Dave's face.

"David, I told you to leave me alone," Kurt said sternly.

Dave stepped closer to Kurt, smiling. "Why? Because your little boyfriend is mad at you now?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," Kurt murmured, trying to keep his voice stern.

"He talks in practice, you know? He says his girlfriend is hiding something from him about her passed with a guy. All he wants to do is find out what happened and what makes her think he would break up with her if he found out. He said he wishes he knew what it was that upset her so much so he can beat that piece of shit's ass." Dave said with a sly smile before leaning closer to Kurt's face. "Now, we both know little ole Blaine can't kick his way out of a paper bag let alone kick _my ass._"

Kurt stepped back before addressing Dave. "I have nothing for you here. If he wanted to, he could easily kick your ass. Now, I'm saving everybody some trouble because I _know_ he can take you if I tell him that you're harassing me. But what good would that do? You'd go to the hospital and Blaine might go to jail for attempted murder to leave me completely and utterly alone. I don't want that. So, again, leave me the hell alone!" And with that, Kurt stormed off to his final class.

Dave stood there dumbfounded at Kurt's words. He knew Kurt wouldn't tell, and that Blaine can't beat him so he had nothing to worry about. He could continue to try to win Kurt back as much as possible with no interference from Blaine.

()()()()()

After school couldn't come fast enough for Kurt. He was ready to talk to Blaine and tell him everything that needs to be said. He knew if he didn't want to lose Blaine, his first love, then he had to lay everything on the line.

Kurt changed into his Cheerios uniform right before game time and went out onto the field with the other Cheerios to warm up before the football players were to come out on the field.

Meanwhile, Blaine was in the locker room trying to clear his mind before the game. He knew it wouldn't be good if he was out on the field with a clouded mind because that would mean he could potentially get sacked and that would hurt like a bitch. He changed into his gear quickly, putting his school clothes and jacket into his tiny gym locker when a little box feel out of his jacket pocket.

He had forgotten that he had bought a little promise ring for Kurt after he had spent the night. Why hadn't he felt it before?

"That for your 'girlfriend?'" Karofsky asked from being Blaine.

Blaine picked the box up and placed in back in his locker before he turned to face Dave. He took a slow steadying breath to calm himself before he spoke. "Get the fuck away from me."

"Or what? Hm, you going to tell your little butt-buddy Hummel?"

Before his mind could react, Blaine was shoving Dave into the lockers behind them and throwing wild punches anywhere he could reach.

A few seconds later, Sam Evans and Coach Beiste were pulling the boys apart.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Coach screamed.

"Anderson can't take a freaking joke," Dave explained.

"Karofsky can't handle a punch or two," Blaine countered.

"I don't care if you can't handle a wild turkey on taco Tuesday! We don't fight each other! Now get out there and warm up!"

All the football players, including Blaine and Dave, grabbed their helmets and headed for the field.

Blaine knew this thing with Dave was far from over. He had a few more things to settle with him before this whole ordeal could be over. It was Dave's fault, after all, that Blaine hadn't talked to his boyfriend in damn near two weeks.

He got out onto the field and ran through the makeshift tunnel that the Cheerios had made with their hands and arms. Once he reached the end, he spotted Kurt and his heart began aching. He knew he had to see Kurt soon before he became a shell of his former self.

The game went by smoothly. Titans were up by two touchdowns and the Cheerios were pleasing the crowd with their amazing cheer routines and Kurt's amazing countertenor voice. By halftime, McKinley was beating Shaker Hills by a large margin. Both teams went back to their respective locker rooms until halftime while the Cheerios finished their half time show.

Once the routine was done, Kurt knew it was now or wait until the game was over and the possibility of getting ignored if he did it right now. But if he told Blaine what he wants now, it would cloud Blaine's mind and they could possibly lose the game. Well, he's going to wait until after the game to talk to Blaine.

After coming to the conclusion that he was going to wait until after the game, Kurt was pissed at how slow the game seemed to be moving now. But he knew it just seemed that it was going that way because he was dying to talk to Blaine.

It was his mind that was clouded as he cheered for the Titans and Blaine as it came down to the final seconds of the game. At the end, Titans were up by three touchdowns and was closing in on the fourth. Blaine had the ball, they were lined up on the goal line, and just because, he was going to run it. When the ball snapped, he looked around for any available man but couldn't find anyway. What he did find, however, was a huge gap that he could run through to make the final touchdown. Three seconds on the clock and he went for it. He ran straight through the gap and made the final touchdown. The crowd for McKinley went wild.

Kurt jumped up and down, excited that his boyfriend (if they were even still boyfriends after two weeks of silence) made the final touchdown. The kicker ran out onto the field, kicking the final field goal, making the score 30-3. Every McKinley student and staff member and parent were on their feet cheering louder than the Cheerios.

After everything was said and done, both teams went back to their locker rooms to change or just leave. _Now_, it was now or never for Kurt to talk to Blaine. He waited until every other football player left the locker room before he went in there to talk to Blaine. Sure enough when he walked in, Blaine was the only one in there.

"Hi," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine looked up and saw him, not really knowing what to say to him. "Hi." Was the only response he gave.

"You did amazing out there today," Kurt murmured as he inched closer to Blaine.

Blaine got up from his seat on the bench and open his locker to grab his duffle bag. "Thanks."

"Can we go somewhere and talk."

"Where?" Blaine asked, turning to look at him.

"Wherever you drive us."

Blaine thought about that before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out of the school quickly before anybody stopped him to ask where he was going with Kurt. They reached Blaine's car and climbed in. Without saying a word, Blaine drove out of the school parking lot and drove.

Kurt had no clue where they were going as Blaine drove to the outskirts of Lima. All that could be seen from the car were fields and farms, there were a few houses scattered here and there, but not close like in the city.

Blaine drove for close to an hour until he pulled up to a beautiful, two story log cabin. Kurt had noticed that the mailbox at the beginning of the driveway read; _Anderson/Lewis_. Kurt guessed it was his family's cabin. Blaine parked his car and got out, quickly going to the other side to help Kurt out before leading him inside.

"This is my mom and dad's secret getaway cabin. They come here after the huge cases just to get away from all the lights and cameras. _I_ come here to think and relax. It's just to get away from the city sometimes. Do you want to talk inside or out?" Blaine asked.

"Um, I guess inside. This is going to be a long conversation," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine nodded and led Kurt up the steps towards the bedrooms. He opened one door and it somewhat reminded Kurt of Blaine's bedroom.

"This is my room, which you probably already guessed," Blaine murmured, toeing out of his shoes so he could sit down on the bed.

Kurt followed his lead with his shoes and sat down next to him. "Are we still boyfriends?" he asked in a small voice.

Blaine sighed and shrugged. "I thought we still were despite two weeks of complete and total silence."

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, a small nervous tick. "D-do you want to shower first? This is going to be a really long and draining conversation and I think you should at least be comfortable."

"Okay. You can shower too," Blaine murmured as he shifted off the bed.

"I don't have any clothes or underwear."

Blaine went to his dresser and pulled out some boxers, sweatpants and a T-shirt and tossed them to Kurt. "These should fit you. You can shower in Cooper's room down the hall."

Kurt nodded and made his way to Cooper's room. He's never met Cooper, but by the look of his room, Kurt could tell that Cooper was successful cardiologist or something of the sort. There were medical books and journals that covered the bookshelves and there was a framed diploma for OSU pre-med program. Kurt guessed that Cooper didn'y followed in his parents' footsteps and became a doctor instead of a lawyer.

Kurt proceeded through the room to the bathroom and took a relaxing shower. He was scared shitless because of the conversation he was about to have with Blaine, but he knew if he wanted to keep Blaine he had to tell him. Although, there was a little piece of him that feared if Blaine knew the truth, he would be single forever.

Kurt got out the shower and put on the clothes that Blaine had lent him, surprised that they fit him so well. He grabbed his Cheerio uniform and towel and made his way back to Blaine's room. Blaine was sitting on the bed. His hair was a dripping mess, soaking his T-shirt and part of his sweatpants. Kurt thought he looked irresistibly sexy.

Kurt walked into the room, discarded his dirty laundry on a nearby chair and sat down on the bed next to Blaine.

"I don't want you to look at me differently when I tell you this," Kurt started, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine turned to look at him, hurt was already evident in his eyes. "I won't. I just want to know what the hell happened between you two."

Kurt took a deep breath. "It all started freshman year. I wasn't 'out' at school yet but people had their suspicions because of the way I dress and talk. Dave was one of those people. He made my life a living hell. He slushied me almost constantly and when he wasn't doing that he was shoving me into lockers. I had bruises on almost every inch of my body because of him. I was constantly looking over my shoulder, I flinched every time I heard a locker close. Needless to say, I was living in constant fear every day I went to school.

"I never told anybody. Finn is a grade older than me and he tried to get me to tell him why I was always sore and stiff at work. I just told him I slept wrong the night before. Eventually it became too much for me. Dave started kicking my ass for no reason other than because he felt like it. I ended up in the hospital a few times with black eyes, busted lips, and a few cracked ribs. That's when Finn found out and decided to confront Dave. By then I was a sophomore and Finn was a junior. I decided to join Cheerios and I came out.

"Because I was a Cheerio Dave stopped. Although I was out, I was popular and he couldn't touch me. I joined glee club and found more friends and I was finally happy again. But then Dave started having _feelings_ for me. He told me he bullied me because he was mad at the fact that I'm proud of who I am and don't care that other people can't stand it. He told me all this at Puck's party last year. At that party, he um…" Kurt trailed off, not knowing how he was going to tell Blaine about his first kiss.

Blaine grasped both his hands, giving them a small but firm squeeze. "You can tell me, but not if you don't want to. I'm sorry I'm forcing this out of you."

"No, you deserve to know." Kurt shook his head, trying to clear all the emotions that were flooding his head. "He kissed me."

Blaine's eyes got wide and his breath caught a little in his throat.

Kurt waited to see if Blaine was going to say something to that. He never did, so Kurt decided to continue. "We were drunk and it was sloppy, but at the time, I liked it. He was telling me all this stuff about how he liked me and that he wanted to be with me. Me being a little boy and being naïve, believed him. We started hanging out on the down low, and we started fooling around. Never anything to serious, just a few hand jobs and I would let him blow me.

"After a few months he asked me to be his boyfriend. I told him I would if he came out. He refused so I called everything off. I told him if he couldn't be out and proud then I couldn't be his boyfriend. He refused to give up, so I moved on to Chandler. Although Chandler wasn't, isn't my ideal boyfriend, I just needed somebody that could possibly get Dave off my back. Nothing works though. He keeps telling me how much he likes me and why can't I give him a chance.

"I kind of felt bad for him after a while and agreed to go on a date with him over the summer. It was nice, to say the least, and he was being really nice to me. We decided to go back to his place and we fooled around a bit. But he wanted more, I could tell he wanted more, but I knew I wasn't going to give him anything other than a hand job. I think he sensed that as he was blowing me, so he decided to experiment with his fingers.

"He took his time with each finger, pushing it in and curling it before pulling it out or adding another. I was close to the edge when his mom walked in on us. She went crazy and kicked me out before I was even dressed. She was pissed and I heard her cussing him out and saying different things like I was a deranged pervert who forced him to do what he did to me. If I wasn't embarrassed I would have cussed her out but I just went home.

"The next time I saw Dave, he was back to his old ways. But he never touched me, just gave me intimidating looks and sending me weird cryptic text messages, making me live in fear yet again. We never discussed what happened after I left that night. He just kept verbally bullying me harder each day until I finally snapped and cussed him out at a park we both were at. He was all upset and shit and just to get me to shut up he kissed me and told me if I told anybody he would kill me.

"That's it."

Blaine sat there silent for a few more seconds before he put a hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Kurt was shocked by the sudden feeling of Blaine's lips on his, but soon he was kissing back just as deep.

Kurt pulled back after what felt like forever. "So you don't hate me?"

"No, far from it. I admire you because you dealt with that asshole for damn near three years. But I do have a question."

"Okay…"

"Why am I different?" Blaine's voice was soft.

"What do you mean?"

"You told Dave you couldn't be with a man who couldn't come out. I told you the same thing, but you didn't reject me."

"You said you needed time to take that step, he didn't. He just told me, point blank, that he wasn't going to come out. You didn't, you said you needed time to do it," Kurt explained.

"Kurt…"

"Please don't think I'm holding you at a higher standard and hate me. You told me you were going to come out for me and I believe that." When Kurt spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Are you having second thoughts about it now?"

"No, no. Of course not! I just want you to be one hundred percent about me," Blaine responded softly.

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's cheek, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "I'm one million percent sure about you."

Blaine smiled softly, pushing Kurt down on the bed to crawl on top of him. "I missed you so much, Kurt."

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dave whe-"

Blaine cut him off with his lips. "You talk too much."

Kurt sighed but wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer. This is what they missed, this feeling of togetherness. Spending so much time apart, they felt like they fell out of sync with each other. Tonight was about reconnecting with one another, no matter how far it went. They knew what they wanted and didn't feel bad about getting it.

"Kurt…"

"I want this, tonight."

Blaine simply nodded. He sat astride Kurt, pulling both of their shirts off before kissing Kurt again. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's back, pushing his half hard cock upwards, eliciting a moan from Blaine.

Kurt flipped them over, sliding down Blaine's body to settle between his legs. He reached up and slid his fingers in Blaine's pants, pulling them off in one swift motions.

Kurt choked back a sob. "You're so beautiful…"

Blaine sat up, putting a hand on the small of Kurt's back to lay him down. He settled between Kurt's legs and did the same thing Kurt did to him, revealing Kurt's already leaking cock. "You're so ready for me baby."

"I've waited two weeks for this moment, I've dreamt of this moment. Of course I'm ready," Kurt smirked. His voice was low, laced with lust.

"Yeah?"

Kurt sat up, putting a hand on Blaine's chest. With his free hand, he put Blaine's hand on his leaking cock, an involuntary moan leaving his lips. All the while, he held Blaine's gaze. Blaine curled his fingers around him, moving his fist to the base.

"I've dreamt, I've masturbated, and I've stretched myself, to this image. The image of you touching me like this."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. "I..."

Kurt put a finger on Blaine's lips. "Just make love to me," Kurt murmured softly.

Blaine nodded, reaching over in the top drawer of his bed side table. "Tell me if I hurt you."

Kurt nodded as he settled himself on the bed against Blaine's pillows. Blaine lubed up his fingers, kissed Kurt chastely on the lips, and then thrusted a finger in Kurt.

A breath caught in Kurt's throat as he felt Blaine thrust one finger, then two, then three, and finally four fingers inside of him. Blaine scissored the fingers inside of Kurt, causing him to moan a string of incoherent words that included a distorted mixture of Blaine's name. Blaine curled his fingers, and then flexed them to his Kurt's prostate.

"I'm ready. Oh _god, _I'm ready!" Kurt rambled out.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and handed Kurt the lube. "Lube me up."

Kurt stroked Blaine a few times before slicking his cock up with lube. He threw the tube somewhere on the floor before settling back down on the bed. Blaine settled between his legs, putting his hands on Kurt's thighs and kissing him sweetly.

Without a warning, Blaine slowly pushed in. Kurt's eyes got wide and his breathing stopped altogether. "You okay?"

Kurt simply nodded, kissing him deep. He put a hand on the back of Blaine's neck, holding his lips hostage while he got used to the intrusion.

A single tear left Kurt's eye as he let go of Blaine's head, which freaked Blaine out tremendously.

"Am I hurting you?" Blaine's voice was laced with fear and worry.

"No, no. Nothing like that," Kurt assured him.

"Then why are you crying?" Blaine stroked the side of his face gently with his fingertips.

"I just…I never thought I would be in this situation. With a beautiful boy, in bed, about to make love," Kurt sniffled a little before looking in Blaine's eyes. He put a hand on Blaine's face before he whispered. "I love you."

Now it was Blaine's turn to cry. "Kurt…I love you too. I hope this experience we're about to share is everything you've dreamt of because I know, it will be that for me."

Kurt kissed him slowly and passionately. "Because it's with you, this will be everything I've dreamt of and more."

Blaine moved in a little bit more, so that he was all the in. He smiled as he felt Kurt constrict and pulse around him. "You're so tight baby."

"I'm ready, big boy," Kurt smirked.

Blaine made sweet love to Kurt that night, trying not to let his male instincts give in and fuck Kurt senseless. It was everything that Kurt and Blaine dreamt it would be. It was a bit messy because it was their first time, but it was still what they wanted.

After everything was said and done, which was a few hours later. Kurt wanted to stay on the edge as long as possible, having Blaine speed up until he was tipping over, and slowing down until he was flat footed on solid ground. Blaine seemed to enjoy it because he too was on the edge the same time as Kurt. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest under the cover and fell asleep with a goofy smile on his face. This was the place he belonged. In the arms of the boy he loved, and Blaine felt the same way.

* * *

**Coming up next: Blaine finally joins glee club. I think I know what song I want him to sing, but I might change my mind between now and when I actually start writing. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in along with a review. Dave harasses Kurt some more and Blaine see's, so you can just imagine what happens then. Kurt goes through something with his dad, and we get to meet Cooper Anderson. **

**Reviews would be nice. They might inspire me to write more, and update quicker, and I want to know what you guess think of my story. Is it too much or not enough or what? Leave me a review and let me know what's going on.**

**Until next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiiiiii! So this chapter is kind of angsty, there are some fights in here, I'm sorry in advance. That's just how the story went. If you haven't read Fifty Shades of Grey, then you might not understand that bit. We get to meet Cooper Anderson. I messed up about what his career is in the previous chapter, but I fixed it. He is a doctor, a cardiologist to be exact, so there's that clarification. **

**oh, the song was a in a review I received from the last chapter, thanks so much for the idea!**

**Okay, happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A few days passes since that night in the Anderson/Lewis cabin. Kurt never thought he would be the one to crave Blaine's touch, but that's where he found himself Monday morning in first period English. Blaine was sitting next to him, looking hot as ever in some black skinny jeans and white T-shirt he had hidden under his Letterman jacket. Kurt found himself getting hard as he kept glancing over at Blaine.

"Can I borrow your jacket for this class please?" Kurt whispered when Mr. Johnson was teaching something about the connection between literature and love.

"Why?" Blaine asked. He looked under Kurt's desk and saw the bulge in his pants, he couldn't help himself but to giggle. "Never thought you'd be the type to get hard in school."

Kurt glared at him, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry my boyfriend fucked me all weekend and now I can't stop thinking about it. And it doesn't help that he looks delicious right now."

Blaine shrugged out of his jacket and handed it over to Kurt. "Now I know that I can't fuck you for an entire weekend before school."

Kurt rolled his eyes again and transfixed his attention back on Mr. Johnson at the front of the room.

"How is love demonstrated in literature today?" he asked his class.

"Like the sex books we read?" Puck asked all too serious.

"Okay, so in those sex books, Mr. Puckerman, are the characters in love or lust?"

Puck thought about that for a while. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is, one has no feelings. It's just physical attraction between two people, nothing more, and nothing less. The other, it's something much more. You feel for that other person and it's not just about the physical but the emotional and mental connection you have with somebody," Blaine said. He stole a few glances at Kurt as he spoke.

"And which is which Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Lust is just the physical connection and love is the emotional and mental connection," Blaine shrugged.

"Very well put Mr. Anderson," Mr. Johnson smiled. "So, in these book you young people read, are the characters in love or lust?"

Nobody said a word. How can you discuss a sex book with your teacher while you're in high school, let alone juniors?

"Well, I'm reading the Fifty Shades trilogy," Kurt began but got cut off by a bunch of murmurs from his classmates.

"How can _you_ relate to those books, you're gay," Dave Karofsky spoke up.

Blaine grit his teeth at the word gay and even more because the statement came from David.

"You don't have to be straight to understand the book David," Kurt snapped.

"David," Mr. Johnson warned. "Okay Mr. Hummel, in those books, is it lust or love between Christian and Anastasia?"

"At the start? It's both. Christian just wants to sleep with Anastasia, but of course it's on his BDSM terms, but the more he spends times with her the more his lust for her grows and he just goes for it. But that's kind of normal because guys are known for sleeping with around and not getting attached to the other person." A few of the guys murmured at that statement.

"How would you know? You don't sleep around," Dave commented.

Kurt cut him a glare. "No, you're right I don't, but I'm a guy. I know what I like and _if _I did sleep around, I know what I would want."

"And what's that, a different butt buddy every week?" Dave commented back.

"Ignore him Kurt, please continue," Mr. Johnson encouraged.

Kurt nodded and continued. "Well, Anastasia got attached to him right after the first time. During the whole first book, she was struggling with her feelings, was it just lust or was she really falling for the this man that was fifty shades of messed up and full of different kinks."

"Did she get her answer?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"In the second book. After a traumatic experience with Christian, she breaks all ties with him. That leaves both Christian and Anastasia with a broken heart, although they never expressed love to one another."

"So is it safe to safe to say that they ended up falling for each other during all the sex and time spent together?"

Kurt thought about that for a while, looking at Blaine every so often. He thought about his situation with Blaine, and how they hadn't communicated for two weeks but made love to one another. He then realized it was the _time apart_ that made their love for each other grow. He knew deep down that he loved Blaine, and it wasn't just because of how Blaine had treated him over the weekend.

"No," Kurt responded firmly.

The whole class gasped. Everybody has read those books and just thought that through the sex and glorious life Christian had thrusted upon Anastasia that that is how the love factor had been first inflicted on them. They all thought that when she left was when Christian himself felt that love for her.

"What do you mean 'no'? They began loving each other when she moved in with him," Santana said.

Kurt shook his head. "The whole time she was living there, she was in lust and he was in his dominate state. He never loved any of his subs, never because that's not part of his nature. But she made him feel things he's never felt with any other woman in his life, but he denied it because he knew deep down that she wasn't sub material. He knew he could never teach her to be the woman he wanted her to be, but to him that was okay. He was fine with her being the way she was because it turned him on more than he ever thought it would.

"But when he tried too hard to tame her, something in them both broke. As soon as she realized that she could never be a sub she was immediately heartbroken because she wanted nothing more than to be with him. But when she left, she knew why she felt that way. It took her leaving him for them both to fully understand what they had," Kurt smiled as he finished, throwing a look towards Blaine.

"And what was that Mr. Hummel?"

"Love. It took them being a part for some time for them to _really _realize that they love each other."

"That doesn't make sense," Dave snapped.

"That's because you've never been in love before," Blaine snapped back.

"And you have?"

"I am now. It took me two weeks of not communicating with the person I now know I love and a horrendous confession of their past for me to really realize that what I felt towards them is love," Blaine said, looking at Kurt as he spoke who in turn blushed.

"Does this person know you love them?" Mr. Johnson asked Blaine.

"Yeah, they know. But I think what Kurt was saying about in the book, it took a traumatic experience for Ana to realize that she needed to reassess her situation. Was loving him worth the pain and the baggage he came with?" Blaine's gaze slowly moved back to Kurt. "To her, it was. She wanted to love all his pain and hurt away, and deep down, Christian wanted her to love it all away too. So they get back together and they actually become boyfriend and girlfriend and eventually get married, have a couple of kids and move into a nice house. They have a happily ever after," Blaine shrugged at the end.

"Very good Mr. Anderson! And Mr. Hummel! You gave the books a really in-depth read. For homework, I want you to pick a book and write one page on if the characters in the book are in love or lust and how they got to that point. Fifty Shades can't be used," Mr. Johnson explained.

The class erupted in a fit of moans and groans at the same time as the bell rang. Everybody gathered their things and made their way out of the classroom. Kurt handed Blaine his jacket back before getting up from his seat.

"What you said about Ana being able to love the baggage that came with Christian," Kurt stated softly, so that only Blaine could hear. Blaine met his gaze and nodded. "Can you love the baggage that comes with me?"

Blaine gave Kurt a wry smile, not really knowing what to say. He thought he answered that question when he told Kurt that he loved him.

"I thought I was," Blaine said, equally soft. "Can we talk about this tonight when I come over?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah." Kurt didn't let Blaine get a response out, he turned on his heels and walked towards his next class. He wasn't upset that Blaine hadn't answered, he was going to get his answer later. It was the fact that they couldn't talk and flirt in school.

Kurt knew it was his idea that Blaine wasn't out yet, and he _did_ want him to come out when he was ready, he was just conflicted with his feelings.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, no drama or deep love conversation in any other classes. Kurt couldn't wait until after school, but then he got really upset because he had to go to work. He was getting really overwhelmed with school, Cheerios, glee club and work. He needed to drop one of those obligations, and he guesses he was going to go with the one that he was least passionate about.

After school, Kurt made his way to Coach Sue's office.

"Coach, can I talk to you?" he squeaked out.

She looked up from whatever she was reading and motioned for him to come in. "What can I do for you sweet Porcelain?"

"I have to quit Cheerios," he announced, his voice was more confident than he when he entered the room.

"People don't quit Cheerios, they get kicked off or graduate," Sue said sternly.

"I have too much on my plate right now, I can't juggle everything anymore. It's been fun," he gets cut off by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He picks it up and sees that Carole is calling him. "Sorry I need to take this."

Sue waves him out of her office. He gets up, answering his phone on his way out the door. "I'll bring you your uniform tomorrow." He turned his attention back to his phone. "Hey Carole, what's up?"

He didn't hear her voice for a few seconds as he walked to his locker. All he heard was her sniffling and some people talking in the background. "Kurt?" he voice was weak and full of emotions.

He had made his way to his locker and had opened it, but once he heard her voice he closed it and slid down on the floor. "Carole, what's wrong?"

"I-It's your d-dad," she managed to spluttered out.

Kurt could feel the tears burn his eyes, he didn't even want to know what else she had to say, but then again he did. It was his father after all. "What's wrong with him?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh sweetheart, he's had a heart attack," she said through a sob.

Kurt dropped his phone on the floor between his legs before screaming into his hands. Just as the noise came out of his moth, Dave was walking by.

"What's wrong Hummel? Your ass still hurt's from Blaine fucking you?" Dave smirked.

Kurt looked up, anger flashing across his face as he got up and approached Dave. "What's you're issue with me? You had your chance with me, but you blew it! You can't be a real man and own up to what the fuck you are, or did you forget what we did over the summer and half of sophomore year? Because I remember clearly what happened!" Kurt spat at him through his tears. He was beyond pissed and he didn't care who heard him, but he should have because Blaine was just around the corner.

"What happened between us Hummel?" Dave asked, trying to act like he was oblivious to what Kurt is talking about.

"You wanted to fuck me! You still want. To. Fuck. Me! But guess what David!? I got a man who fucks me all the time, something you never got a chance to do because you're a pus-"

Kurt was cut off with a punch to his mouth. Dave had had enough of Kurt's mouth, and the only way to shut him up was to punch him. "Shut the fuck up, now! Stop lying!"

Kurt wiped the blood from his mouth as he got off the floor. "You're a fucking pussy David. I will never, _ever_ think about being with you. You think you're big and bad, huh?" Kurt shoved him hard, but he didn't move much. "Fuck you and your life David. You are nothing but a piece of shit and you give the whole gay community a bad name. And that's why you will always be fucking lon-"

He was cute off again with another blow, but this one was to his lungs. Dave had knocked the wind out of Kurt, causing him to cough harshly, he gripped his chest as he tried to get back up. He wanted to get back up and give more fight, but he didn't have any fight left in him. "Fuck!" he cried and collapsed on the floor, hot tears streaming down his face.

Blaine had had enough of sitting back. He walked around the corner, fists already balled up and ready to kick some ass. He wanted to give the opportunity to fight his own battle, but he knew when Kurt yelled, that he was done.

Blaine didn't say anything as he walked passed Kurt and over to Dave. He was done letting this big bully push Kurt around for no fucking reason.

"Oh look it's your butt bud-"

Now it was time for Dave to be cut off with a punch to the mouth. Blaine punched him twice in his mouth, making him fall down with a big thud. He crotched down next to Dave's face so he could talk to him. "Come near my boyfriend again and I will hurt you on sight, text him and I will find you and hurt you on sight. If you so much as speak to him or acknowledge him I will make your life a living hell, do I make myself clear?"

Dave didn't say anything, he just looked at Blaine like he was crazy. Blaine stood up and kicked Dave in the side with such force that Dave moved a few inches and cried out in pain. "I said, do I make myself clear?" he said each syllable slow and deliberate.

"Yes!" Dave cried.

"Good," Blaine smiled, turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

Kurt was laying on the floor, holding his mouth and chest, crying hysterically.

"Baby its over," Blaine said softly, kneeling down to help Kurt up.

Kurt shook his head. "My dad," he gasped out.

Blaine looked confused.

"He had a heart attack," Kurt mumbled through his tears. "Can you take me to the hospital please? I-I need to see him."

"Of course sweetheart."

Blaine took Kurt to the hospital, stopping at the ER so he could get checked out first. Kurt tried like hell to convince Blaine that he was fine, but Blaine being the best boyfriend ever, made him get X-rayed and get cleared by a doctor before they found Burt. Kurt ended up having a busted lip and a bruised breast plate from both of Dave's blows. He could care less and he was too worried about his father to feel any pain that was shooting through his chest and mouth.

Kurt and Blaine quickly found his father on the cardiology floor of the hospital. He was in a single room, so they didn't have to worry about disturbing anybody.

In the room besides Burt, was Carole and a tall man with black hair and tan skin that resembled Blaine's. His hair reminded Kurt of Blaine, if only his hair was straight. Kurt assumed he was the doctor

"Cooper?" Blaine asked the doctor.

The doctor looked at Kurt and Blaine, a smile spreading across his face. Kurt could see that the other man had the same color of hazel eyes as Blaine. It couldn't be, could it?

"Hey squirt," Cooper acknowledged Blaine. "This must be Kurt," he said extending his hand for Kurt to shake. "I'm Cooper, Blaine's older and hotter older brother."

Kurt took his head and shook. "Hi."

"Okay, so you're older than me, but not hotter than me. Sorry to burst your bubble big brother," Blaine giggled, hugging his brother.

Cooper chuckled lightly, hugging his brother back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working at the hospital in Westerville," Blaine asked, after he left his brother's embrace.

"Lima pays better, and plus Lea got transferred here so I asked if I could get transferred as well," Cooper shrugged.

"Okay, I hate to break up this little reunion, but can you tell me something about my father?" Kurt cut him. He didn't mean to sound rude and bitchy, but he just wasn't having a good day and he wasn't entirely sure if his father was going to live or die.

Cooper looked at the clip board in his hand before addressing Kurt. "Your father's heart is very weak Kurt."

"And what does that mean? He's going to be okay, right?" Kurt's voice was getting that emotional tone to it again.

Cooper looked at him and then at Carole, Blaine and then back at Kurt. "I don't know how to say this without sounding heartless," Cooper stated.

"Use words," the bitchieness is Kurt's voice was stronger than his emotions at the moment.

Cooper visibly flinched at the venom of Kurt's tone. "Your father needs a heart transplant." Kurt felt his own heart sink down to his feet. Blaine had to wrap an arm around his waist to prevent him from falling on the floor. "I know this sounds bad, but he has to be put on the transplant list and we don't know how long it will take for a heart to match him comes in."

Kurt closed his eyes, taking a slowly, shaky breath. He couldn't wrap his head around all this information. "So," he began slowly, leaning into Blaine to support his weight. "Not only did my father have a heart attack, but he…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Cooper nodded. "Yes. His heart has been bad for a while actually, from the looks of his scans. I'm actually surprised this is the first heart attack he has had."

Kurt couldn't take it any longer. He buried his head in Blaine's neck, sobbing loudly into the fabric of Blaine's jacket. Blaine rubbed his back soothingly, kissing the side of his head.

"When a heart comes in, will you do the surgery Coop?" Blaine asked his brother.

"Of course. I can pull some strings and move Burt to the top of the list, but that still won't tell me _when_ a heart will come in," Cooper stated.

That just made Kurt cry harder into Blaine's neck. Blaine didn't seem to mind though, he just kept holding Kurt and rubbing his back.

"Thanks Coop."

Cooper nodded before walking out the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute Carole?" She nodded and followed him out the room.

Kurt and Blaine stood at the foot of Burt's bed for a long while. Kurt didn't know he had that many tears in him, but no matter how long he stood there in Blaine's arms, ten, fifty, thirty minutes, he was still crying.

After a while his eyes were burning and puffy. He was ready to go home and lay down, but he didn't want to leave Burt's side. Carole and Cooper both promised that they would call or text them if anything had changed. They practically threw Kurt out the hospital, who was literally dragged out the hospital by Blaine.

Once they got to Kurt's house, Blaine helped him inside and into something more comfortable. They both knew it was going to be a long night, so Blaine grabbed some sweatpants that belonged to Kurt and snuggled up in bed next to him, holding him close to his chest.

It was quiet in the growing dark room. The only sound was their combined breathing, which seemed to be the same, and the sound of Kurt's clock on the wall.

Kurt was the first to break the silence. "What if he dies?" his voice wasn't even above a whisper.

"What" Blaine asked, totally not ready for this conversation at the moment.

Kurt rolled over so he was facing Blaine. "My dad, what if he dies? What will I do? He's the only family I have."

Blaine kissed his forehead, letting his lips stay there longer than they should. Neither boy seemed to mind.

"You have Finn, Carole, and now you have me and Cooper."

"You know what I mean," Kurt sighed.

"He's not going to die, Cooper is the best cardiologist in the state, no, country. When a heart comes in, Cooper will make sure that. And I," he moved Kurt's bangs off of his forehead with his fingertips. "Will be here for you in any way you want me."

"Promise?" Kurt whispered.

"Promise baby. I love you."

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. "I love you, too."

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's in a sweet kiss. "Go to sleep, you've had a long day."

"We never talked about what happened in class today," Kurt pouted.

Blaine kissed his pout softly. "We'll talk about it when you're not so stressed."

Kurt just nodded, closing his eyes. Blaine pulled him closer, kissing his forehead again. Kurt soon fell asleep, clutching the front of Blaine's shirt for dear life.

They were going to get through this together, one way or another. Kurt knew that no matter what he went through, he wasn't alone. If Blaine didn't prove that today when he jumped into the fight between Kurt and Dave. Kurt knew he had a keeper, and he planned on keeping Blaine around for a long time.

()(()()()()()()()

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm auditioning to be a part of glee club!" Blaine told the glee club that Thursday.

It was the second day he and Kurt had been back to school. Kurt had begged him to skip school with him on Tuesday just so he could rest and just cuddle in bed together all day.

Granted, Blaine should have joined glee club two weeks ago, but since he and Kurt had had that fight, he didn't feel right joining while they were talking, especially with the song he had chosen.

"This song is for a particular person in this room." He looked directly at Kurt, he was looking at him expectantly. "Kurt, I love you, and this song is for you. Can you love me even with my dark side?"

Everybody in the room looked at Kurt when Blaine was done talking. Kurt blushed hard, more from flattery than embarrassment. They didn't discuss this announcement but he wasn't mad. He was confused by his question though. His dark side?

Blaine took a deep breath, walking over to the mic so he could start harmonizing.

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

Blaine looked directly in Kurt's eyes, searching for an answer to this question. Will Kurt remind him he is? If Blaine slipped back into his scared ways during his dreams of 'that man,' will Kurt be there to bring him back to reality?

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

This got Kurt thinking about what was said in English class Monday. This is what he wanted Blaine to answer. Will he love him with his baggage that was Dave Karofsky and Chandler Evans? God, Kurt hoped so.

_Like a diamond_  
_From black dust_  
_It's hard to know_  
_What can become_  
_If you give up_  
_So don't give up on me_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just tell me that you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just promise me you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_

Their eyes were locked together, asking each other to stay forever, to help each other through their hard and dark times. Blaine reached a hand out and Kurt immediately got up from his seat in the back row to grab it. They were standing face to face, Blaine had one hand wrapped around Kurt's waist and the other was holding the mic. Kurt had his arms around Blaine's neck, their foreheads leaning together.

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_  
_Promise you'll stay_

Blaine finished the song and the room erupted with applause from everybody except Kurt who still had his forehead leaning against Blaine's. Tears were streaming down his face as he stared into Blaine's eyes.

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, kissing him passionately, not caring that the room was filled with eleven other people. In that moment it was just Kurt and Blaine and their emotions.

They pulled back after a few minutes for air.

"I love you and your dark side," Kurt smiled.

"I love you, too." Blaine pulled away from Kurt's embrace and pulled out a small box.

Every jaw in the room, including Kurt's, dropped when they saw the box. If Kurt wasn't crying hard before, he most certainly was now.

"Calm down, it's a promise ring," Blaine chuckled, opening the small box to reveal a sterling silver band with a diamond encrusted infinity symbol.

Kurt wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath as he looked at the ring. "What are you promising?" he gasped out.

"To love you and your dark side, to love all your pain and hurt away. To be here for you no matter, to give you space if you need it. To hold you when and wherever, as well as kiss you. To listen to you, to sing to you whenever you want me to. To continue to surprise you whenever I get the chance. To tell that you're beautiful even if you don't think you are, to fight for you always. And most importantly, to be yours forever, fearlessly and faithfully."

This was another instance where Kurt thought he should be dry of tears. He waved his left hand in front of Blaine, singling for him to slide the ring on his finger. And Blaine did that, before pulling Kurt into another passionate kiss.

Kurt pulled back, turning around to face his friends and show off his promise ring. "Um, this is my boyfriend Blaine." He said shyly.

"Well, we figured that when he said he loves you," Puck snorted.

"Can it Puckerman. But he's not out yet, so can we keep this between us only please?" Kurt asked.

There were many 'of course's' and 'okay's' and 'his secret is safe with me's' over the whole room.

"Thank you," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Okay, this is all sweet and everything, but why was he informed about Burt before me?" Finn asked, moving to the front of the group.

"Because he was here when I found out," Kurt explained.

"He should have been at football practice."

"So was David, but that didn't stop him from punching me twice Monday!" Kurt snapped.

He loves Finn, God, he does, but sometimes he can just punch the shit out of him for being so stupid.

"Wait, what?" Puck said.

Kurt explained to them what had transpired in the hallway Monday before he and Blaine went to the hospital. He didn't, however, tell them everything. Nobody at McKinley knew that he and Dave were messing around except Finn and now Blaine, and he planned on keeping it that way. Kurt wasn't one for outing people, no matter what the circumstances are.

All the football players that were in glee got pissed and were ready to fight.

"Stop!" Kurt said firmly.

"He's not going to keep harassing you because you're gay Kurt," Finn said, storming towards the door.

"_You_ know it's more than that, but it's fine. Blaine has my back."

Finn sighed exasperatingly. "Why are you letting him fight your battles and not me?"

"Because if _he_ gets into a fight, he won't be tried as a fucking adult, but if you get into a fight _you will_, Puck will end up in jail, and _that will not_ be on my conscience," Kurt said between gritted teeth.

"He has a point," Rachel said, trying to calm down her boyfriend.

"Whatever," Finn grumbled, storming out of the choir room with the rest of the football players.

"Can you please go make sure they don't kick his ass?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"You don't need me to go to the hospital with you?"

Kurt ran a hand up and down Blaine's arm. "Always, but I want to make sure my brother and his best friend don't go to jail today. My dad doesn't need that stress with his weak heart."

"Okay sweetheart, pick me up after practice?"

"Of course, just text me when you're done."

Blaine kissed him sweetly before walking out the room to follow his team mates. When he caught up to them, they were in the locker room, with Dave backed into a corner, literally.

"Leave Kurt the fuck alone before you wind up fucked up Karofsky!" Puck spat at him.

Blaine stepped between the wall of football players and Dave.

"Oh, Hummel's butt-buddy to the rescue again," Dave giggled.

Blaine took a deep breath, pushing Dave hard against the wall of lockers behind him. "We've already had our talk Dave. Leave my boyfriend alone or I will end you, this isn't a threat, this isn't a promise. This, is a guarantee. I _guarantee_ if you fuck with him, I will shove my foot so far up your ass, it's going to take a surgeon and a miracle from God to get it out. Am I clear?"

Yet again, Dave didn't say anything, he just looked at Blaine with a dumbfounded look.

"He asked you a question!" Mike snapped at Dave.

Dave leaned forward, getting his face close to Blaine. "You don't have the balls."

Blaine chuckled, turning to look at his friends. "I don't have the balls?" he turned back towards Dave, swinging his hand, hitting him square in the jaw.

Dave flew back into the lockers with a loud _bang_ and he fell the floor with a thud. Blood was flooding his mouth and he had gone pale.

Blaine sat on the bench next to him, putting his foot on Dave's chest, pressing a little bit but not enough to inflict major damage to the area. He lowered his head close to Dave's ear so he could whisper, "I had the balls to fuck Kurt all weekend. Something you never did, and you and him were fooling around for damn near two years," in his ear without the other guys hearing. He pulled back and saw the shocked look on Dave's face.

"He…"

"Yes, I know. I know it all," he smirked devishly. "Now do we have an understanding?"

Dave's face got paler and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but he didn't say anything. Blaine pressed his foot harder on Dave's chest, causing the big boy to whimper. "Yes! Fuck, yes! I will leave him alone."

"This is the second conversation we've had about my boyfriend, will we be having a third?" Blaine asked, his voice was level.

"No," Dave grumbled.

"Excellent." Blaine moved his foot and moved to stand in front of his friends. "You have a little blood on your lip, maybe you should take care of that."

Dave knew he couldn't give up trying to get Kurt. He needed a plan that would expose Blaine for what he really is; a gay boy. But how could he do that without exposing himself? He couldn't. There's no way he can out Blaine without outing himself.

Dave just wanted a boyfriend, somebody to love him. Could he ever have that? Maybe if he stopped being such a bitch, he could find a boyfriend. But until then, he's going to keep trying to get the one boy he has ever loved; Kurt.

* * *

**This was a lot to deal with I know! There might be more angst in the next chapter, I'm not sure yet. But I do know I'm going to bring Chandler back in this. What are your opinions on a Chandler/Dave paring? And I'm thinking of having Blaine getting arrested for fighting Dave, but I'm not sure about that. Give me your opinions on these ideas or any ideas for the next chapter. Burt will wake up from his coma in the next chapter and his heart will come in like the two or three chapters, I haven't figured out how he's going to get it yet. **

**so leave a review, opinions on Chanvid (Chandler and David) and on Blaine being arrested. Thanks and until next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**This is the longest chapter ever, a bit over 10k words if I'm not mistaken and that's not including this authors note or the one at the end. So this chapter is a bit much, read at your own risk.**

**WARNINGS: lots of cussing and rough sex in the beginning. There is a shooting and a fight in this chapter near the end. So if guns and shootings trigger something then don't read it. **

**This ends happily though, so don't think I'm so cruel person who makes people get shot and then end the chapter like that. So there are smiles at the end of this chapter, I hope you like this one.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kurt hated being helpless. He hated not being able to fix a problem. The problem he couldn't fix? His father being in a coma and needing a new heart. He needed his dad, he's all Kurt had. He would go bananas if he lost him, and he just couldn't do that.

Burt had been in a coma for a little over a week, and Kurt has been off the whole time. He didn't want to be around anybody, he just wanted to do something to keep his mind off the horribleness of his reality at the moment. He had formed a steady routine; school, work, then sleep, Glee club on Thursday's was the only thing extra he did. He never went to Blaine's house when he was invited and it was starting to bring Blaine down. He needed his boyfriend, but his boyfriend didn't want him for some reason, or so he thought.

Blaine tried to be there for him, but it was hard because Kurt threw himself in other obligations. Well, mainly work. He spent majority of his free time in the shop, working on any car that he came in contact with.

Blaine got fed up, and sat on a stool watching him work on a car until he was finished. Kurt tried his damnedest to ignore the staring eyes on his ass, but it was hard when Blaine was staring daggers into him.

"Can you not stare at me while I work?" Kurt mumbled.

"Oh, he does speak to his boyfriend! Alert the media!" Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt dropped the wrench he was using inside the car and turned to look at Blaine. He crossed his grease covered hands and arms across his chest, giving Blaine his best death glare. "Excuse me?"

"We haven't so much as talked since we found out about your dad. Yeah we see each other every day and I go to the hospital with you and we talk, but we never _talk. _We haven't even made out or _touched _since Monday!" Blaine explained, his voice breaking a little bit on some words.

"What am I supposed to say to you? Let's go have sex because my _father's_ in a coma and in need of new heart?" Kurt spat at him.

"It'd be nice," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt chuckled darkly, a dark emotion flashing in his eyes. "You think I need a good fuck to get my mind off of my problems?"

"It might help. I mean you're so fucking tense!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, returning to work on the Chevy behind him. "Whatever Blaine. I'm not going to fuck you because I'm stressed."

"You wouldn't be doing the fucking, I would. And yes you do, you're just in denial."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He stepped back from the car and into Blaine's face. "Get out."

"No, I can be here if I want."

Kurt nodded nonchalantly. "Okay, don't fucking talk to me then. You have no fucking right to tell me shit!" he stormed off in the way of the break room with Blaine on his tail.

"Don't storm away from me Kurt!" Blaine shouted after him.

"I'm done with this conversation. You are an insensitive bastard who doesn't understand grie-"

Kurt's rant was cut off with Blaine's lips crashing into his and his body sandwiched between the wall and Blaine's body. Blaine had shoved him up against the farthest wall, near the employee showers, pinning one hand above his head. His tongue gently parted Kurt's lips before thrusting inside the wet heat of Kurt's mouth. Kurt whimpered and crumbled at the contact. If Blaine and the wall weren't pressed so hard against him, Kurt would have crumbled onto the floor in a pile of sexual frustration.

Kurt pushed Blaine away from him with his free hand. "Don't you _ever _do that while I'm trying to cuss you out!"

"Whatever Kurt. You know I'm right."

"No you're not! I don't need your dick –"

Blaine cut him off with another kiss and a hard thrust of his hips against Kurt's half hard cock. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and iPod placing them on the bench next to them and did the same for Kurt.

Kurt pulled back, looking at him like he was out of his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pulled back, putting their electronic devices in Kurt's locker.

"Give me my shit back Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

"Watch your mouth Kurt," Blaine warned.

"The fuck? No! I can say what the fuck I wan-

"Take your shoes off," Blaine instructed, pulling his own off.

"What the fuck? No! Not in this filthy place. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Take off your fucking shoes right now Hummel!"

Kurt glared at him, looking in his lust blown eyes only to see a flash of something else. It was anger mixed with annoyance with a little bit of determination. Kurt sighed and pulled his shoes off, causing Blaine to smile. "Let me go!" Blaine had grabbed Kurt by his arm and dragged him into the one of the shower stalls, pushing him against the wall, under the shower head. "Move!"

"Make me," Blaine responded darkly.

"Get the fuck out of my wa-"he gasped as he felt hot water falling on him. "You did _not_ just do that! What the fuck is your problem?"

Blaine pushed himself against Kurt, pushing their hips together. "I _said_ watch your _fucking_ mouth Hummel." Blaine was speaking from between his teeth.

Kurt was honestly terrified. He had never seen Blaine like this, his eyes were lust blown and he was in a dominating state, which he found both terrifying and sexy.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Fuck me senseless? Or are you even capable of that type of fuckery?" Kurt teased.

Blaine twisted his fingers in Kurt's hair, tugging his head upward. "Do you want me to fuck senseless? Fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk out of this damn shower?"

Kurt whimpered, slapping Blaine's hand away which didn't move at all. "You're not man enough to fuck me senseless Blaine. You're too fucking soft to fuck me senseless."

They both knew what was going on. A week and a half of sexual frustration and sexual tension finally being released. It was unconventional for them to _find_ insults to hurl at each other, but they wanted something rough, to _really_ let all the steam off. Granted, Kurt could have just told Blaine to fuck him senseless, but insulting him seemed so much better and Blaine thought being in complete and total control was sexy as fuck. Kurt thought so too.

Blaine chuckled darkly, ripping the zipper of Kurt's coveralls down in a quick motion, pushing it down off his shoulders. Kurt's white v neck t shirt was sticking to his body in all the right places. "We might leave that on."

"Can't rip it off?" Kurt smirked, a flash of lust and want flashed across his eyes.

Blaine gripped the top of the shirt and yanked down hard, ripping the shirt right off of Kurt's body. "Don't underestimate me Hummel."

Kurt smirked, taking Blaine's cardigan and under shirt off, tossing them out of the stall.

"Can't rip my clothes Hummel? Too weak?" Blaine playfully pouted.

Kurt hooked his fingers in the loops on Blaine's pants, pushing him against the shower stall wall. Without taking his gaze off of Blaine, Kurt yanked down hard, Blaine's belt snapping and his pants button popping off. Kurt pulled the pants down, smirking at the shocked look on Blaine's face.

"Eat those apple's Anderson."

Blaine stepped out of his wet pants, kicking them behind him. "You owe me a new belt and pair of grey skinny jeans."

"You'll never see it," Kurt spat.

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's pants and underwear off before pushing him, face first, against the wall. He let his fingers get wet from the shower before shoving a finger into Kurt's unprepared hole.

A howl of pain escaped Kurt's mouth at the intrusion that only made Blaine add a second finger, scissoring them inside of him. Kurt screamed out as Blaine slipped in a third and then fifth finger.

"Do you think you can handle my whole hand?" Blaine asked, his voice dark and lust filled.

"Your dick ain't that big," Kurt spat, breathing harshly against the wall.

"You haven't had my dick in for over a week, it could have grown for all you know," Blaine chuckled darkly, shoving his fist in Kurt.

"Fuck you!" Kurt screamed.

"I plan on it sweetheart," Blaine murmured, fucking his fist in and out of Kurt's almost swollen hole.

Kurt moaned and groaned at the sweet pleasure of Blaine's fist, but he wanted to protest. He didn't want to like it because he was so mad that Blaine was making this forcefully beautiful.

"You're good and ready for me," Blaine murmured, pulling his fist of Kurt. He turned Kurt around to face him and hoisted him up, leaning him against the wall. He wrapped Kurt's legs around his waist as he lined himself up with Kurt's open hole. Blaine slid Kurt down on him, causing them both to moan breathlessly. "Wrap your arms around me."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, clinging to him as he got used to Blaine's cock being pushed all the way in him, Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist, leaning forward to pull his hips back and snapping them forward in a hard thrust. Kurt cried out. Blaine repeated the motion a few times before swiveling his hips to a new angle and fucking up into Kurt. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's back and hair, tugging his hair hard as he was fucked senseless against the wall.

"Blaine!" he gasped out.

"I got you baby," Blaine murmured between his teeth. He swiveled his hips once more and thrusted up. He was trying to find Kurt's bundle of nerves. He knew he found it when Kurt screamed a string of incoherent words that included Blaine's name. Blaine thrusted into that bundle repeatedly, getting Kurt to scream and moan loudly.

"Close…so fucking close. Please…touch me," Kurt babbled.

Blaine shook his head. He snapped his hips upwards quicker, feeling Kurt clench around him. Blaine leaned forward, catching Kurt's lips in a dirty kiss. "Come for me baby," Blaine whispered.

Kurt moaned, feeling his body convulse as his orgasm ripped through his body at fierce speeds. He came all over their chests. Blaine came seconds later after a few more quick snaps of his hips.

Both boys were breathing harshly, not wanting to move from their position. Eventually, Kurt unwrapped his legs from Blaine's waist and eased himself off of his softening cock.

"Um," Kurt hummed.

"I thought I couldn't fuck you senseless," Blaine teased.

Kurt glared at him, rolling his eyes. "F-fuck y-you b-Blaine," he stuttered.

"I just did. And I did really well," Blaine giggled.

Kurt pulled Blaine forward by his neck, kissing him fiercely. Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing their hips together.

"Take me home and do that again," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine smirked. "Your wish is my command."

Kurt pulled back, turning the shower off and grabbing a towel from the rack next to the stall. He tossed one to Blaine as he walked out to his locker to grab two spare outfits. He came back and handed one to Blaine.

"I'll wash out clothes later. The ones we didn't destroy," Kurt chuckled lightly.

Blaine shook his head, laughing a little bit.

They got dressed quickly and gathered their wet clothes, destroyed and perfectly fine clothes alike and put them in a plastic bag. They gathered their other belongings and made their way out of the break room. In the garage they caught sight of Finn who looked highly disturbed.

"Can I talk to you boys for a minute?" he asked, stepping out of Burt's office.

"Sure," Kurt said cheerfully.

Finn looked at Blaine with a skeptical eye, not really knowing how to start this conversation. "Okay, um, I have no problem with him stopping by to see you while you're working, but…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He looked everywhere but at their faces. "If you two are going to have sex, please do it at home."

The look on their faces was priceless. It was a mixture of disbelief, horror, embarrassment, and shock. The employee showers were nearly sound proof.

"Don't worry, nobody heard you except me. You are aware that the office and the showers are connected by a wall?" Finn asked.

Kurt blanched. "Oh my God, please don't tell Dad or your mom or even Cooper. Please."

Finn chuckled lightly. "Don't worry little bro. Your secret is safe with me, just don't do it again. You're lucky it was me in the off and not anybody else or some shit would go down."

"Thanks." Kurt turned to walk away with Blaine at his side, but he turned to face his brother once more. "Oh, and Finn?"

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

"Don't call me bro."

Finn laughed, going back to the office. "I'll see you at home."

()()()()()()()()()

Kurt never thought he would be one to love being fucked hard against walls or against the back of futons and couches. But that's where he found himself when he dragged Blaine to his room. Blaine took him on a wall in his bedroom, on the back of his futon _and_ the couch in his room. By the time they were done, they were both sore and in need of a much needed bath.

Blaine was lying on the bed as Kurt was preparing the bath when Kurt's cell phone rang.

"Baby," Blaine called out. "Your phone is ringing."

"Answer it please," Kurt called out.

Blaine grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ku- um, hello? Is this Kurt's phone?" a woman asked.

"Yes, he's in the bathroom at the moment," Blaine said in his professional voice.

"Who is this?" the lady asked.

Blaine swallowed thickly. He hadn't met either of Kurt's parents, maybe _now_ was the time, although the timing sucked. "I'm Blaine."

"Blaine who?" she asked.

"Anderson?" he said it as if he was unsure of the answer although it was _his_ last name.

"Kurt has never…" she trailed off. "We'll sort this out later. Tell Kurt his father is getting his last set of acupuncture and they want him here to see if he responds."

"Okay, I'll tell him," Blaine assured her.

They said their good-byes and hung up the phone. Blaine placed the phone on the bed and waited for Kurt to emerge from the bathroom. He did a few moments later, two towels in his hands.

"Who was that?"

"A woman, she said they were doing the last round of acupuncture on your dad and they want you there to see if he responds."

"Carole?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I've never met you're parents, we've been dating for a little over two months Kurt. You know my parents."

"I know about them, I've never sat down and talked to them," Kurt clarified, looking for something clean to put on. Although he was barely able to walk, he had to go to his father's bedside now. "The only person in your family I've met was Cooper."

Blaine sighed exasperatingly, looking for his clothes. Kurt rolled his eyes, tossing him some sweatpants and a t shirt.

"Carole is my step-mother, she's Finn's mom. You've met Finn, my step-brother. And now you're going to meet Carole as soon as you're dressed," Kurt murmured, putting his shoes on.

Blaine got dressed, trying his hardest to be supportive to Kurt and not snap. This could be the defining moment for him with his father and Blaine didn't want to be the one to fuck up his mood. So he put on a happy, judge-free face and went to the hospital with Kurt.

()()()()()()()

Blaine hated hospitals. It's probably from the multitude of time he has spent in one over the years due to his father's hands or bullies from his previous schools. Although Cooper made them bearable because he saves lives on a daily basis, but still. Hospital's suck for Blaine and they always will, and this was just added fuel to the fire because he had to go to the hospital to be with his boyfriend to see if his father was going to wake up.

Kurt pulled him into Burt's room much to his hesitance. After the phone call with Carole and his revelation that he and Kurt had been dating for a little over a month and hadn't met his parents sent him on a frenzy. He didn't know if Carole was going to accept him after that whack introduction over the phone or if when Burt woke up he would hate Blaine instantly. Needless to say, Blaine was a nervous wreck when they entered the room and Carole was standing next to Burt's bed as the acupuncturist was taking the needles out of Burt's skin.

"Calm down Blaine, my parents don't bite," Kurt whispered in his ear when he noticed Blaine's hesitant step towards the bed. "Hi Carole, how's he?"

"We just have to wait and see," Carole informed him, walking towards both boys. "Is this Blaine?"

Kurt looked at his nervous boyfriend and nodded. "Yeah, this is my boyfriend Blaine. Blaine, this is my step-mother Carole."

Blaine nodded jerkily and smiled nervously.

"How long have you two been dating?" she asked.

"A little over two months," Kurt smiled.

"And we're just now meeting?"

"I said the same thing," Blaine muttered.

"Stop it," Kurt commanded.

"You weren't saying that earlier when I was fu-"

"Okay, I see you have no filter when you're nervous," Kurt said, placing his hand over Blaine's mouth. "And we're not even out with our relationship so, meeting the parents is kind of a big step."

Blaine licked his hand thinking Kurt was going to pull it back, but he only pressed it more firmly against his mouth.

"Your tongue has been over far more than my hand today," Kurt chuckled.

"Okay! It seems neither of you have filters. Why don't you sit with your father a while. I have to start my shift, but I'll be back soon. Call me if anything changes," Carole told the boys.

Kurt nodded, going to sit next to his dad's bed. He grabbed his hand, holding it close to his mouth willing him to open his eyes. Kurt didn't notice Carole leave or Blaine take a seat on the other side of the room. He was so engrossed in willing his father to open his eyes that he blocked everything that didn't involve them out.

"Dad, please wake up," he begged in a pleading voice. "I need you Dad, Finn needs you. To be honest I think he's going to ruin to shop if you don't come back." He took a shake breath, looking his father over from head to toe. "I got a boyfriend Dad, we've been dating for a little over two months."

"And sleeping together for like two weeks," Blaine mumbled loud enough for Kurt to hear but Kurt didn't seem to be fazed.

"He's really sweet to me and he loves me. I want you to meet him Dad. I think you'll love him too. Just, open your eyes. You know, in Glee Club, people were singing songs about God, and although they have beautiful voices, I don't believe in God. But I believe in _you_ Dad, I believe in _us_. Please open your eyes."

Kurt kissed his dad's knuckles one by one and then placed their clasped hands on the bed. A tear fell from Kurt's eye as the door slowly opened. Cooper was coming in to check on Burt's progress.

"Hey squirt, hi Kurt," Cooper greeted.

"Don't call me that Coop," Blaine grumbled.

Kurt didn't acknowledge his presences. He kept his gaze upon his father's unconscious form.

"Is he…?"

"He's fine, just wants his dad to wake up," Blaine sighed.

Kurt leaned his head on the side of the bed and began singing 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' softly to his father. As he reached the middle of the song, Burt's finger moved and he let out a huge audible gasp.

"Baby?" Blaine questioned, jumping up and eyed Kurt.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Cooper asked, stepping towards the bed.

"H-he h-he," he stuttered and then gasped again as Burt squeezed his hand. "Holy shit! Dad, can you hear me?"

Burt groaned a little bit and then opened his eyes. Tears started pouring down Kurt's face as he looked into his father's green eyes.

"Oh my _God_! Dad!" Kurt squealed.

"Mr. Hummel?" Cooper questioned.

Burt looked over at Cooper with a confused expression. He had no recollection on how or why was in the hospital. Cooper gladly explained his situation. Kurt had to be to be removed from the room by Blaine because he was a sobbing mess as Cooper tried to calmly explain what was to be happening in the upcoming weeks. Things about a new heart, when and if it will come in, and the he himself would do the surgery.

It took a while for Burt to absorb all this information. He felt bad because Kurt had warned him that his bad eating habits weren't going to give him good results. Now look what his 'breakfast of champions' got him. He's been in a coma for damn near two weeks and he's in need of a new heart.

"You'll be released sometime tomorrow after we run a few more test," Cooper told Burt.

Burt nodded and grunted his understanding. Cooper smiled slightly, before leaving the room. He knew he had to take care of Burt for Kurt's sake. He is the father of his brother's boyfriend after all.

()()()()()()

Dave wanted revenge. He was not going to keep getting his ass beat by a stick figure named Blaine Anderson. He wasn't going to let that little glee club beat him either. He needed to find a way to get back at Blaine since he seemed like the ring leader to all of this. But he needed to get Kurt out of the way first. He knew that if Blaine went somewhere, Kurt was going to be right by his side and vice versa. He couldn't risk that.

There was one person, besides Blaine, that Dave knew could take Kurt out and make it the least bit suspicious. Chandler.

Dave has had his eye on Chandler for a while now. He was cute in that book worm, singing geek type of way. In some ways, Chandler reminded Dave of Kurt. Chandler couldn't sing as well as Kurt, but he could sing and he had a fraction of the fashion sense, but he had just as much sass as Kurt. That's the thing that Dave loved the most about the boys he liked, the sass. Somebody that could can take it as well as he can dish it out. Maybe that's the main reason Dave liked him, he gave that same fiery snaps as Kurt did.

He could easily get Chandler to ask Kurt out. Dave knows how infatuated Chandler is with Kurt, but he also needed to figure out how _he _was going to ask Chandler out. What if he said no because he's so caught up on Kurt? What if he doesn't even find Dave attractive?

All these questions went through Dave's mind as he approached Chandler in the hallway after school. He took a deep breath and leaned against the lockers next to Chandler.

"Please don't hit me! I just had a facial!" Chandler screeched, throwing his hands up in his face.

Dave placed his hands gently on his hands and brought them down. "I'm not going to hurt you Chandler."

Chandler un-tensed and glared at Dave. "Oh. Okay, so what do you want?"

"You," Dave simply said.

Chandler took a step back, looking really confused and dumbfounded. "Wh-what? Me? That doesn't even make sense. You're not gay."

"I'm not _out_ gay like you and Kurt, but yeah I am. You can ask Kurt, we had a little fling going on for a while last year, but he broke it off because I wouldn't come out and then because my mom walked in on me blowing and fingering him," he shrugged.

Chandler looked at him like he was crazy. "You used to blow him? No, you used to _go_ with him?" Chandler was completely flabbergasted by this shocking revelation.

"Yeah, but now I want you," Dave smiled, walking towards Chandler.

"Whoa, tiger. Why do you want me?" Chandler asked, putting his hands up to move Dave back a few steps.

"Because you're hot and I want to get to know you. Also, we have a common enemy."

"Who?" Chandler asked, although he could probably guess who Dave was talking about.

"Blaine Anderson," Dave announced.

"Wait, you want me to help you get your ex back?" Chandler scoffed. "No, I'm done with Kurt and Blaine, Kurt chose Blaine over me so I'm done."

"I don't want Kurt back, I want you actually," he admitted.

Chandler gaped at him. "Don't lie to me David."

"I'm not. Kurt chose Blaine and I don't want him because he causes too much drama in my life."

"So you want me instead?" Chandler questioned.

"Look, I don't go flaunting around my gay, okay? I don't just go up to any guy and say 'oh, I like you let's go out so I can get to know you.' I think long and hard about who I want to be with because I'm not out yet and I need to know for sure that the guy I like is gay. My intentions today were, to ask you out, ask you to do me a favor so I can get revenge on Blaine. But I can see you don't like me so I'll be gone. If you tell anybody about this conversation I will kill you," Dave snapped, turning to walk away.

Chandler reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait," he murmured. Dave turned to look at him. "I-I like you, it's just…I don't know if you're going to be a good boyfriend or not and I'm kind of afraid that you're going to hurt me."

"The only person I want to hurt is Blaine. I never hurt Kurt when we were together, never. Because all I wanted to do was to be as gentle as I could because I caused him so much pain. I want to do the same for you, if you let me," Dave admitted softly, looking in Chandler's green eyes.

Chandler looked around the empty hallway just to make sure it was completely empty before he kissed his cheek. "Okay."

"You'll go out with me?" Dave asked dumbstruck.

"Yes. I'll give you a chance."

Dave pulled him into a hug that shocked them both. He couldn't be happier that part of his plan was falling into place and that Chandler actually agreed to go out with him. Now he just needed to be sure that Chandler would help him with his real plan.

"So how are you going to get back at Blaine?" Chandler asked, pulling back.

Dave smiled slyly as he explained his plan. He told him his reasons to why he wanted to get Blaine back and what he needed to do to help. Chandler readily agreed to help because he didn't like Blaine either, although now he was grateful to Blaine because without him he wouldn't be with Dave. Oh well, Blaine fucked with the wrong boys.

()()()()()()()

Burt was released from the hospital the next day with careful and specific instructions that he were to follow up until his new heart came in. he wasn't allowed to return to work as a mechanic until months after his heart transplant, but he could sit in his office for an hour or so sometimes.

Kurt made sure that his dad was taking all the medicine and eat the right foods while he was home and dumped the rest of the load on Carole while she was home. Kurt had the unnerving fear that Burt was going to do or eat something he shouldn't and end right back in the hospital and possibly cause more damage to his heart.

He had begged to stay home for school for the rest of the week, but he was forced out every morning, Burt instructing Finn to drag him out the house. Kurt hated being away from his father while he was at school, but he didn't have a choice, and he hated being away from Blaine even more.

Kurt wanting to be with his father was starting to bother Blaine because he still hadn't met the man. When Burt woke up, he was forced to take Kurt out of the room so he didn't get to introduce himself. All he wanted was to meet the man his boyfriend called his father.

Blaine was determined to meet Burt, he didn't care how mad Kurt got, and he was going to meet this man. So, on Friday he went to pick Kurt up for school, a surprise visit actually. He had knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to be opened. He didn't however, expect _Burt_ to open the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Burt grumbled.

Blaine flinched inwardly losing every ounce of courage he had mustered in the car. With a huge swallow and deep breath, he stuck his hand out to introduce himself. "Hello sir, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm Kurt's…"

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt called from the top of the steps. He ran down the steps towards his father and boyfriend. "Sit down Dad, I got this."

"Who is this boy?" Burt ignored Kurt's command.

"Blaine, he's my boyfriend?" it was a question, as if he was uncertain to tell his father the truth.

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Burt demanded.

"Telling you?" Kurt's voice rose on the last word turning the simple statement into a question.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the uncertainty in his boyfriend's voice. "You didn't seem so uncertain last week when we fu-"

"_Blaine!_" Kurt scolded, pressing his hand to his mouth. "This is my father, we have filters around him."

Blaine bit the skin that sticking his mouth, causing Kurt to yelp and yank his hand back. "I'm his boyfriend sir."

Burt glared at the boy for a long moment. "Boyfriend huh?"

"Yes sir, for almost three months now," Blaine explained.

"And why am I just now meeting you?" Burt questioned, eyeing Kurt and then Blaine.

"I asked the same thing."

"Shut up. I didn't introduce you two because this relationship isn't public, _at all_. Nobody knows about us. I was keeping it under wraps because _you're_ not even out yet," Kurt all but yelled.

"I don't think you parents apply to that Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes, storming off up the stairs to his room. Both Burt and Blaine looked at each with confused expressions, not really knowing what to say. Burt went back to his chair in the living room.

"Sorry about that," Burt called over his shoulder. "He's been a little more dramatic since I got home from the hospital."

Blaine nodded, walking into the living room to sit. Burt was watching sports network which was recapping some football game that had come on sometime this past week.

"You a football fan?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, my father, before he died, took me to my first professional football game. It was the Bengals versus the Browns, best game of my life," Blaine explained, sitting down on the couch next to Burt's chair.

"Ah, the two Ohio teams duking it out. It must have been amazing," Burt smiled.

Blaine and Burt talked for the next twenty or so minutes about sports and their favorite football teams, professional and college. Blaine invited Burt to his next big football game at the end of the month if he was feeling up to it, although they both knew Kurt wouldn't allow it.

Kurt came downstairs twenty-five minutes later, fully dressed and ready for school. He went to the kitchen to grab a bagel before going to the living room to see his father and boyfriend bonding over sports. The scene in front of him made his heart do little flips. He was really happy that his boyfriend and father could actually _bond_ over something as trivial, in Kurt's opinion, as sports.

"How are my two favorite men?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's chest from behind.

"You should have been introduced us Kurt. This boy knows his football!" Burt beamed.

"Your dad is cool Kurt. He invited me to watch the game Sunday night and for dinner tonight," Blaine said, placing his hands over Kurt's.

"That's wonderful. Ready for school baby?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah." Blaine got up, walking around the couch to hug Kurt.

"Have a good day boys," Burt called out as they walked to the door. "Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yeah Dad?" Kurt said, turning to face his father.

"You did good," he nodded, "he's definitely a keeper."

Kurt smiled at him, kissing Blaine's cheek swiftly. "I plan on keeping him around for a while, so thanks for your approval."

Burt smiled as they left the house. His son had finally found somebody that makes him happy, what more could he ask for?

()()()()))()()()

For some reason, Blaine felt like something was going to happen today. He couldn't tell what it was, but he just felt uneasy as his day progressed. He went to his classes as usual, the ones with Kurt were the best because they were discussing what they were going to do tonight after dinner tonight.

But when he wasn't with Kurt, he was getting a weird vibe as he walked through the halls. Maybe it was nerves, he was going to be having dinner with his boyfriend's family tonight, so maybe he was nervous about that. Who knows?

By the end of the day, he was feeling a lot better. He had a football game and Kurt was going to be watching from the stands. That was going to be the best part of the game, his boyfriend's eyes will be on him the entire time.

As he walked to Kurt's locker, a hand pressed against his mouth and he was suddenly being dragged out of the school. The person drops Blaine behind a dumpster, waiting for Blaine to get up.

"What the fuck?" Blaine yelled, getting up to face his attacker. "David? What the fuck do you want? Another ass kicking?"

"No bitch, _you're _getting the ass kicking," Dave sneered and charged towards Blaine. Blaine swiftly moved to the side causing Dave to ram his head into the dumpster.

"You can't beat me David," Blaine chuckled.

Dave regained his footing, charging at Blaine again. This time he tackled him down to the ground, causing Blaine to smack the side of his face on the concrete. He got back up and began hitting Blaine any and everywhere he could reach.

"Fuck!" Blaine screamed, kicking his legs to get free of Dave. He successfully kicked Dave off of him and stood up. He found a pipe and swung it towards Dave, hitting him in his back.

Dave groaned in pain before getting up. He grabbed a two by four and threw it at Blaine, hitting him in the chest. Blaine fell to the ground, coughing. Blaine coughed for a few moments before getting up, pipe still in hand, running towards Dave.

"Hey!" everything stopped at the sound of the voice. "What the Sam Hill is going on out here?"

"He just tried to jump me!" Blaine croaked, his chest was on fire.

"My office. Now!" Coach Beiste commanded.

Blaine dropped the pipe and followed her to her off. Dave followed a few steps behind.

"Sit down," she demanded. Both boys sat, far away from each other.

"Who wants to tell me what the hell that was?"

"I was walking to see Kurt before he left, when this prick grabbed me and dragged me outside. He tackled me to the ground, I hit him with a pipe then he threw a two by four at my chest," Blaine explained.

"David?" she questioned, turning her gaze to the bigger boy.

"What he said," he sighed.

Coach Beiste shook her head, taking out a stack of expulsion papers. "I'm disappointed in you boys, especially you Dave. You had such potential. But, because of recent events, I have to submit expulsion papers for you."

"For what? He has jumped me twice and he had a lead pipe!" Dave exclaimed.

"You dragged me outside to kick my ass and you've been harassing my boyfriend since school started. I'm not going to let you bully him anymore," Blaine told him.

"Fuck this." Dave shot up from his seat and pulled out a gun.

Blaine and Coach Beiste froze with their eyes on Dave and the pistol in his hand. He moved the gun between Blaine and her, deciding who he was going to shoot first.

"Call Kurt Hummel and Chandler Kiehl here, right now," Dave demanded.

Coach grabbed her phone and called both students to her office in the locker room. When both boys reached the door, Dave hid the gun behind his back so they wouldn't see it.

"Why am I here Coach?" Kurt asked, eyeing the situation skeptically. "What happened to your face babe?"

"Dave what did you do?" Chandler asked the big boy. He went to stand in front of him, putting his hands on the big boy's arms.

Six pairs of eyes fell on the odd couple. What was going on? Why are they so close?

"I couldn't wait, I'm sick of his cocky ass," Dave murmured.

"So you pulled the gun out in school? That's not what we planned," Chandler hissed.

While they were engrossed with each other, Coach Beiste called 911 on her cell phone and placed it on her desk.

"You want to shoot him?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Shut up Hummel or I'll shoot you too," Dave snapped.

The operator came on the phone but didn't say anything when she heard the voices.

"You're not going to shoot my boyfriend because I won't let you blow me or finger me anymore. Get over yourself David." Dave pushed Chandler out the way, pointing the gun in Kurt's face.

"Don't push me come slut," Dave warned.

Blaine stood up, pushing Kurt behind him. "Why are you doing this? Because you can't have Kurt? Because I have Kurt? Because I went farther than you did when you were with him? Whatever the fuck your reason for this is stupid as fuck. He's one boy out of many other gay boys that might like you. Chandler seems to like you so this is so stup-"

Two shots rang out in the tiny room. Everybody looked around to see where they went. Blaine's hand quickly flew to his shoulder, along with everybody's eyes. There was blood spilling down his shirt and a hole under his hand. He didn't even notice the other bullet wound in his lower abdomen.

Kurt grabbed him, pulling him into his arms. "You shot him…" his voice was small and full of emotions.

Coach Beiste picked up her phone. "I need an ambulance to William McKinley High School. Shots have been fired!"

Dave pointed the gun at her. "Put the fucking phone down Coach. I don't want to shoot you."

"But you shoot my fucking boyfriend? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kurt cried.

Dave waved the gun in Kurt's face. "You broke my heart Kurt!" he screamed. "I was falling in love with you, and that final date over the summer, I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend and I was going to come out for you."

Kurt laid Blaine down on the floor, taking his shirt off to place on Blaine's bleeding shoulder. "Coach, press this to his shoulder, keep pressure until the EMT's get here," he instructed. He hadn't notice the second bullet wound either. "You're mom walked in us. I would have _gladly _given it up to you that night, but _your mother_ walked in and fucked up my orgasm." He had walked closer to Dave, who was backing up against a wall of lockers. "I loved you David, I really did. You were the first boy to tell me I was beautiful, but you couldn't give me what I needed, what I wanted in a boyfriend."

Dave took a deep breath, moving forward towards Kurt. Kurt stood his ground, not moving an inch. "Move Hummel."

"This isn't you David, put the gun down," Coach said from her spot next to a now unconscious Blaine.

"Kurt just move," Chandler whined.

Kurt turned his gaze to Chandler. "Don't you fucking speak to me, trader. This is your fucking fault. If you would have just fucked off and stopped trying to win me back this shit wouldn't have happened!"

"You're not the fucking great!" Chandler snapped.

"Then why the fuck are we here? Why the fuck does he have a fucking gun pointed at my face?" Kurt questioned.

Chandler got silent and so did everything else in the tiny office. Sires could be heard approaching the school. Dave started freaking out, pacing around the tiny office.

"David please, put the gun down. You've proved your point," Kurt pleaded.

"Really? What was my point then Kurt?" Dave sneered.

"That you don't like Blaine. That you want me to yourself," Kurt responded in a shaky voice.

Just then two EMT's rushed in the room along with a bunch of cops. The cops were yelling orders to Dave as the EMT's rushed to work on Blaine who was rapidly losing blood due to his two bullet wounds. They rolled in a gurney and set Blaine up on it, stuffing his wounds with gauze and rolling him away.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's lifeless hand and walked with him out of the school. "Thanks Coach." She nodded as he and Blaine left that part of the school.

The feeling Blaine had was right. He just wished that he wasn't because that weird vibe had gotten him shot twice.

()()()()()()()()

Blaine went in and out of consciousness as he was rushed to the hospital. He was losing blood from the wound in his lower abdomen and the wound in his shoulder. Kurt tried to stay as calm as he possibly but it was hard when his boyfriend – _boyfriend- _had just gotten shot and he was covered in his blood.

Once they got to the hospital, Kurt was given his blood-soaked shirt back and was told to wait in the waiting room while they rushed Blaine up to the OR. If he wasn't a nervous wreck before, now he was. He didn't know how long Blaine would be in surgery or if he would even come out of surgery. But he had to, right? He couldn't leave Kurt like this, right?

Kurt paced around the waiting room, wringing his blood-soaked shirt in his hands, thinking who he should call first. What if Blaine's parents weren't even in town right now? They deserved to know, and it would be best if he called them instead of the hospital. He pulled his phone out, with shaky fingers he scrolled through his contacts until he found Blaine's parents (he'd gone through Blaine's phone one night and put them in his phone and put his parents numbers in Blaine's phone, for emergencies like this). He dialed Alexandria's number, dreading her to answer. But she did.

"Alexandria Anderson-Lewis," she greeted in her best professional lawyer voice.

"H-hi, Mrs. Lewis?" Kurt's voice was unsure and full of fear.

"Yes, who is this?" her voice had morphed into a regular tone of voice, one that a mother would use. This made Kurt's throat constrict and tears pool in his eyes.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boy-"

"Boyfriend? Yes I know, he talks about you a lot. How's your father?" she asked cheerfully. That allowed Kurt to breathe a little easier.

"He's doing fine, thanks for asking. But I'm calling about Blaine, there, there was…there was an accident at school," he stammered out, breathing erratically and shallowly.

"Accident? What kind of accident? Is he okay?" she rambled off her questions like she was in a courtroom questioning an opposing witness.

"I-I really don't know. H-he," Kurt's throat constricted again and this time the tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Lewis, it's all my fault."

"Shh, it's not Kurt. Take a deep breath and just tell me what happened," she told him in a soothing, lawyer type voice.

Kurt took a few deep breaths, sitting in one of the chairs he was pacing in front of. "He was shot, twice. Once in the shoulder and once in the lower abdomen. We know who did it."

Alexandria was silent for a long time, but Kurt could hear the rustling of papers and things moving in the background on her end of the phone.

"Mrs. Lewis?" Kurt asked shyly.

"What hospital is he in?" she asked in a rushed tone.

"Lima's Children's. He's in surgery and I'm stuck in the waiting room," he answered.

"Okay, I'm on my way sweetheart. Were you or anybody else hurt?"

"N-no, the guy, his name is David Karofsky, just waved the gun in my face and the football coach's face, but he just…oh my _God_, I'm so stupid!"

"Kurt, sweetie, please calm down," she said softly. There was a faint jingle of keys and then the beep of a car. "Why don't you tell me, if you can, why this happened." There was the small sound of the car starting.

Kurt sighed. "David and I had a thing going on since last year, he wouldn't come out for me so I broke up with him. I didn't want to sneak around with him if he supposedly loved me, y'know?" she supplied a bunch of yeah's and uh-huh's as he spoke. "So something between him and I happened over the summer, his mom caught us and I broke it off again. Since school started, Blaine and I have gotten close, as you know, and David has been jealous.

"One day in the hall, he punched me twice, and Blaine was there. He came to my rescue, like any boyfriend should and hit him back for me. There was another incident between David and Blaine in the locker room before a game or something, I don't know I wasn't there. I guess he devised a plan with another boy that has a thing for me to get Blaine out of the picture. I think he wanted me to watch him shoot Blaine."

"Why do you say that?"

"Coach Beiste called me and the other boy to her office and when we got there he was pointing the gun." He started crying again. "That bastard…he wanted me to _watch_ the love of my life being taken away from me." He was speaking in an angry tone.

"I'm here sweetheart, I'll be right up. Have you called your parents?"

Kurt's heart stopped, he couldn't possibly tell his father or even step-mother about Blaine. They had both bonded with him in such a short amount of time. Burt was looking forward to having Blaine over for dinner tonight and for the game Sunday. He's going to be devastated to know that his new football buddy won't be around this weekend.

"N-no, I called you first."

"Call your parents and I'll be up in a few minutes."

They said their goodbyes and Kurt eyed his phone. How can he tell his father that he just had a gun thrusted in his face and that Blaine had just gotten shot? What if this fucked with his heart even more, he did just get out of the hospital. Oh, and Cooper! What is he going to say?

Kurt took a deep breath and called his house.

()()()()()()

"Hey Carole?" Burt called out to his wife.

Carole came into the living room with him, with her apron on. "Yeah?"

"Have you met Kurt's boyfriend?"

"Blaine, he seems like a nice boy. He doesn't have a filter though, but he seems nice enough," she beamed.

"Yeah, and he loves football so that's always a plus for me," Burt chuckled lightly. Carole smiled at her husband. "I invited him for Friday night dinner, so can you set up an extra plate for him?"

"Sure, it'll be nice to have him here."

Burt nodded in agreement as she went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

A few minutes later the house phone rang. Burt paused the TV and reached over to answer it. "Hummel/Hudson residence?" he greeted in a gruff voice.

"Dad?" Kurt's voice was full of distress and worry.

"Kurt? What's wrong bud?" Burt asked, his voice started to get worried just by the sound of Kurt's.

"Blaine's been shot," Kurt shot out.

Burt clutched his chest and dropped the phone with a loud thud on the hardwood floor. Carole twirled around and rushed to his side.

"Burt honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, just pointed to the phone on the floor. She bent to pick it up and placed it to her ear. When she did she heard Kurt's broken sobs and shallow breaths.

"Kurt, what's wrong sweetheart?" she asked in her motherly tone.

"Blaine got shot," he sobbed out.

"Shot?" she echoed.

"David did it at school. It might be on the news."

"Karofsky? He shot Blaine?"

Kurt sobbed into the phone. "Yes, he's in surgery. Where's Dad?"

"He's right here, we're on our way sweetheart."

"O-okay."

They hung up the phone. Carole looked over at Burt who had tears in his eyes and was still clutching his chest.

"Come on, we have to go the hospital. Kurt needs his father," she soothed.

Burt shook his head, shooting up from his seat and sprang out the door in one quick movement. Carole was quickly on his tail.

They arrived to the hospital in no time at all and found Kurt with some woman in the surgery waiting room. Burt was fuming mad at the simple fact that his son's boyfriend was shot and he knew the bastard who did it.

"Kurt?" Burt called out.

Kurt let go if Alexandria and ran to his father, wrapping his arms around the man. Burt hugged Kurt as tight as he could while Kurt sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's all my fault Dad," Kurt sobbed.

Burt moved Kurt back a little bit so he could look in Kurt's eyes. "No it's not bud, that boy is deranged and we all know that."

Kurt shook his head, closing his eyes as more tears streamed down his face.

"Hi, I'm Alexandria Anderson-Lewis, Blaine's mother," Alexandria said, walking over to the Hummel/Hudson's.

"Hi, I'm Carole Hudson-Hummel, Kurt's step-mother," Carole greeted the other woman. "And this is my husband Burt."

"Nice to meet you both, too bad it's under these circumstances," Alexandria told the two adults.

Burt and Carole both nodded their agreement.

"Kurt, what happened, why did David do this?" Carole asked.

Kurt went through the story again, leaving out the beginning part because they were well aware of what happened between the two boys. He stumbled his way through the last few hours, crying and chocking on his breath as he told them what happened in the locker room.

"If it wasn't for me, Blaine wouldn't have gotten shot," Kurt sobbed into his father's shoulder once more.

"Dave is crazy and confused. He probably would have tried this with Chandler had you not broken up with him. David needs help," Carole told him.

Kurt just shook his head and cried harder. Burt sat him down, sitting next to him so he could continue to cry in his shoulder. The adults talked about what they were going to do to ensure the safety of their boys when they went back to school. Alexandria was quick to tell them that she was going to press charges and take this thing to court because her child was shot and Kurt was threatened with a deadly weapon. This thing was not going to be taken lightly and they were going to go to the ends of the earth to see that this boy spends the rest of his life in jail with no possibility of parole.

A few hours later a doctor came out looking for Blaine's parents. Kurt had cried himself to sleep on Burt's shoulder two hours ago, but was still whimpering and crying. It broke Burt's heart to see his baby boy like that.

"Yes, I'm his mother," Alexandria stood up and approached the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Grey, I was working on Blaine in the OR," the doctor told her.

"How's he? How's my son?" Alexandria asked.

"He's stable. He lost a lot of blood, but we managed to get him back to right amount of blood volume. We were able to remove the entire bullet from his shoulder, but the one in his lower abdomen was a bit tricky. When it went in it broke off in shards and the shards went in different directions. One lodged itself in his appendix, one was in his liver, and majority of the bullet landed in his ribs. We stitched everything up and controlled all the internal bleeding. Has he been in a fight recently? There was quite a bit of bruising on his chest and sides and he has a gash on his forehead."

Alexandria looked thoroughly upset and confused. "I-I don't know."

"Okay, well we patched everything up, but his face is a little swollen from whatever altercation that occurred before the shooting. He's in recovery and will be brought to a room later on tonight."

"Thank you so much for saving my son," Alexandria said sincerely.

"It's my job. I'll be in to check on him once he's settled into his room," Dr. Grey told them and then she left.

Alexandria went to sit back down, letting go a breath she didn't know she was holding. "He's going to be okay."

Burt woke up Kurt with a gentle shake. "Hey, Bud. Blaine's out of surgery."

Kurt shot up like a firecracker. "Can I see him?"

"Not yet, he's in recovery," Alexandria explained. "Did, did he get into a fight before getting shot?"

Kurt looked at her with a confused face. He looked down, trying to remember what happened before Dave pulled the gun out. "Uh, there was a gash on the side of his head. I uh, I asked about it but he never answered because Dave pulled the gun out."

"D-do you think Dave and him got into a fight beforehand?" Alex asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him. I can ask Coach, I need to go back to school anyway and get our bags," Kurt rambled, getting up from his seat next to Burt. "And I have to get my truck."

"I'll call Dereck, he'll meet you over there," Alex said, pulling her phone out.

"Dereck?" Burt asked.

"He's my husband, Blaine's step-father," Alex explained as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey sweetie."

"What's up? You never call while I'm at the office," Dereck said.

"There's been an accident with Blaine," she explained, trying to keep her voice level.

"Is he okay?"

"He will be. He, he got shot at school today."

"Wh-what?" Dereck stammered.

She explained the whole situation to Dereck with a little help from Kurt who supplied her with the information she missed. Dereck was silent the entire time, not really knowing what to say.

"Kurt has to go get his truck and their bags from school. Can you come get him from the hospital so you can take there so you can go talk to Beiste with him?"

"S-sure. Tell him I'm on my way."

"Okay."

They hung up and she placed her phone back in her purse. "He's on his way now, he'll call when he gets outside."

Kurt nodded, wiping his face. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lewis."

"Please call me Alex, Kurt. It's not your fault, we're going to persecute this boy to the full extent of the law. He's not going to get away with this," she smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you. I love Blaine, this was never something I thought would happen when we got together."

"I know you do, if you didn't you wouldn't be here right now," she murmured, rubbing his back.

A few minutes later, Alex's phone rang. It was Dereck telling Kurt he was outside waiting. The adults walked Kurt out to Dereck's truck. Burt and Carole told him they would see him at home, much to his chagrin.

"So you're the famous Kurt that Blaine talks about all the time?" Dereck said as he drove away from the hospital and to the school.

"I'm not that amazing," Kurt sniffled.

"Oh please! That boy gushes over you every chance he gets. He said you have the voice of an angel when you sing."

Kurt blushed. "He has a beautiful voice, too. I'm sorry this happened Mr. Lewis," Kurt told him.

"Stop it, Kurt. Call me Dereck. And this isn't your fault, I know you may think it is, but it's not."

Kurt sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I just feel like it could have been prevented. Blaine, he's…" he chuckled in spite of himself. "He has the need to tell people he doesn't like, or even people he just met our business, like they _want_ to hear it."

"His lewd comments?" Dereck asked.

"Yeah, his filter around my parents seems nonexistent, but they like him. He was supposed to have dinner at my house tonight and watch the game with my dad Sunday."

"You don't do sports?" Dereck asked.

"No, I do fashion and singing. Sports are sweaty and gross," Kurt shuddered just thinking about how nasty and gross sports are.

"But don't you cheer?"

"I used to, I quit because I couldn't go to school, do glee club, and work while being a Cheerio," he shrugged.

"Ah, Blaine always talked about how he would watch you cheer when he wasn't on the field," Dereck chuckled.

"He's such a guy," Kurt giggled. "He was the best thing on the team."

"That he was. He'll be able to play again next season," Dereck told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's cool that you're cool with Blaine and me."

"You make him happy, that's all I can ask for," Dereck smiled.

Kurt nodded his understanding, dropping the conversation. They pulled up to the school a few minutes later. The parking lot was filling up with people that were staying for the game.

"The game didn't get cancelled?" Dereck asked, his voice was appalled.

"The school would have to pay a fine to cancel last minute, and I know Blaine wouldn't want them to cancel because of him," Kurt murmured, sliding out of Dereck's truck.

Dereck mumbled something Kurt couldn't understand or even _want_ to understand. They walked into the school, going straight to their lockers. Kurt grabbed both their bags and books for homework they have, although he knew Blaine wouldn't be up to doing for a while.

Kurt led Dereck to Coach Beiste's office in the locker room. A million emotions ran through Kurt when he saw the crime scene in front of them. There was blood on the floor still from where Blaine was at, there was crime tape everywhere and it smelled of blood. _Blaine's blood_.

Tears pricked at Kurt's eyes when the metallic smell hit his nose. He began shaking and getting nauseous.

"Let's see if she's on the field," Dereck suggested, seeing Kurt lose control.

Kurt nodded, backing away from the office. He walked out to the field and saw Coach sitting while the football players were stretching on the field.

"Coach?" Kurt called quietly.

She looked up and tears sprang to her face. She engulfed Kurt in a bone crushing hug.

"Coach, I'm kind of small," Kurt gasped.

"Sorry pumpkin," she said, releasing him. "How is he?"

"He's fine, he's out of surgery. Did he get into a fight beforehand?" Kurt asked.

Coach looked up at Dereck and was taken aback by the look on his face. "I caught Blaine and Dave behind the school. Blaine said that Dave dragged him back there and tackled him to the ground and threw a two by four at his chest. Blaine hit him with a pipe, when I found them, Blaine had the pipe in his hands."

Dereck chocked back a sob. "So this was completely personal?"

"Completely. From what I gathered, Dave is jealous of what Blaine and Kurt have."

"Wh-where is David?" Kurt asked.

"Jail, so is Chandler," she told them.

"Chandler?"

"He was in on the whole thing. They had a plan of some sort," she shrugged.

"Thanks Coach. I'll see you Monday," Kurt gave her one last hug before he and Dereck left.

"Can you call me when Blaine is settled into his room?" Kurt asked when they reached the parking lot.

"Sure thing. Thank you Kurt."

Kurt smiled and got in his Navigator to drive home. He had to pull over halfway to his house because his tears got the best of him. How could this have happened? Blaine and Kurt had been happy, despite their petty fights, they were happy together and were supposed to have a happy night at dinner, but now that wasn't going to happen.

()()()()()()()

Kurt was awoken a little after midnight by his cell phone. Eyes still closed, Kurt reached on his bedside table to grab his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"'ello?" he mumbled.

"Kurt, this is Dereck. Blaine's in his room and he's asking for you," Dereck said in a hushed tone.

"'mkay, tell him I'll be right there," Kurt yawned and then threw his phone to the foot of his bed.

Kurt rolled over and out of his bed, not even bothering to get dressed properly. He pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He slipped some shoes and one of the many hoodies Blaine has left over there before grabbing his phone, keys and wallet. He tiptoed down the steps and out the front door and into his Navigator.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was parked and inside the hospital asking for Blaine's room. He was instructed to go to the fifth floor and ask the nurse there for Blaine's room number. He did that and was directed to Blaine's room.

He walked in to see Alex and Dereck sleeping in some comfortable looking chairs and Blaine was staring at him.

"Hi sweetie," Blaine said softly. "Were you at home sleeping?"

Kurt closed the door and walked over to the bedside, pulling a chair to sit down. "Yeah, but its fine," he shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. How are you?"

"Pissed, terrified, sick, afraid."

Blaine reached a hand out and placed it on the side of Kurt's head. "Don't be sweetheart. I'm fine."

Tears began falling from Kurt's eyes. "I hate him for doing this to you, to us."

"I know baby," Blaine whispered. "Get up here."

"I can't, I don't want to hurt you."

Blaine moved a little bit in the bed, making room for Kurt. He winced a bit at the movement in his lower abdomen but brushed it off so Kurt wouldn't notice.

"Come on, I need my cuddles." He made a little pouty face that he knew Kurt couldn't resist.

"You're so lucky that I can't resist that face," Kurt sighed, toeing his shoes off and pulling his hoodie off. He got in the bed next to Blaine, pulling him in his arms.

"Did you get into a fight today?" Kurt asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. Dave tried to jump me in the back of the school. Coach found us before I beat his ass with a pipe I found."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"It's not your fault, Dave wanted to hurt me anyway."

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine, resting his chin on the top of Blaine's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Go back to sleep," Blaine said softly.

Kurt sighed softly, letting a few tears fall from his face. Blaine reached up and wiped his tears, but he didn't say anything.

They snuggled together until they fell back asleep.

* * *

**This was a bit much. I really don't have much to say about this chapter now that it's over. **

**Reviews make me happy. I REALLY want to know what you thought of this chapter, so leave me a little review about what you thought and all that jazz.**

**Burt gets a new heart either in the next chapter or the one after that. Blaine and Kurt visit Dave and Chandler in jail. So that's all the big news for the next chapter. So yeah, I hope you liked this one. Let me know if you did or didn't and why. I like why's. **

**Okay, so until next chapter!**


End file.
